Sweet Sacrifice
by AruBell
Summary: Ella es la encarnación de la diosa griega de la belleza y el amor, Afrodita, y del dios romano del inframundo y la riqueza, Plutón. No lo sabe, ni siquiera cuando una extraña nota en nombre de su padre adoptivo le es enviada; una nota en donde se le especifica vivir en aquella majestuosa mansión... Rodeada de seres sedientos de su poder. / SakuraCentric - MultiSaku / AU.
1. Prologue - Bloody call

_**Aclaración:**_ _Naruto y Naruto Shippuden pertenecen al mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es de mi completa autoría. Créditos al creador(a) por la imagen de portada._

 ** _Advertencia del fic:_** _Universo alternativo / Podría contener personalidades OOC / +18_

 ** _Resumen:_** _Ella es la encarnación de la diosa griega de la belleza y el amor, Afrodita, y del dios romano del inframundo y la riqueza, Plutón. No lo sabe, ni siquiera cuando una extraña nota en nombre de su padre adoptivo le es enviada; una nota en donde se le especifica vivir en aquella majestuosa mansión... Rodeada de seres sedientos de su poder._

 ** _–_**

 ** _Prólogo_**

 ** _»Bloody call«_**

 ** _–_**

No es la chica más inteligente del planeta, tampoco la más amable. Pero de algo están seguros todos los chicos del instituto: Haruno Sakura es la mujer más hermosa que sus ojos han visto. De grandes y brillantes ojos color jade, cabello rosado -único en su tipo- que cae grácil tras sus hombros y termina en su media espalda, y, pequeños y rosados labios, ella es la fémina más linda y por la cual, muchos harían lo que fuera por tan sólo una cita.

Pero ninguno la consiguió.

Todo es porque Sakura es una mujer solitaria y misteriosa; la única persona con la que entabla conversaciones es Hyuga Hinata, su compañera de habitación. Hinata vive con ella desde la trágica muerte de los padres adoptivos de la chica: Haruno Kizashi y Haruno Mebuki.

Ellos murieron a causa de un incendio en el antiguo hogar de Sakura; el lugar quedó completamente calcinado con ellos dentro, sin poder hacer nada más que esperar su tortuosa muerte. Ese acontecimiento fue hace tan sólo un par de meses atrás, por lo tanto, Sakura aún está destrozada y sin ningún recuerdo de ellos. Ahora, lo más cercano que ella tiene a una familia, es aquella chica de ojos perlados y sonrisa inocente. A ella no la perderá, se lo jura a sí misma.

—Sakura —Hinata llama en repetidas ocasiones—. ¿Sucede algo?

Sentadas en una banca del patio del instituto, ambas chicas se encuentran conversando. No obstante, Hinata se da cuenta de que su amiga no le presta la más mínima atención.

—Hinata —la de ojos jade la mira con duda—. ¿Alguna vez has sentido que no perteneces a este mundo?

La morena no responde, medita la cuestión de su amiga y suspira. Es bastante extraño que Sakura haga ese tipo de preguntas, ella siempre ha sido objetiva y no duda en decir lo que piensa. Ahora, en cambio, se nota con un semblante indeciso y temeroso, como si tuviera miedo de lo que pueda recibir como respuesta.

—Si lo dices por tus padres, entonces-

—No es eso —corta la frase de Hinata con insistencia—. A veces siento que no soy de esta época, que pertenezco a otro lugar.

Se siente frustrada con lo que dice. Si bien, está expresando su sentir a la única persona de su confianza, no está segura de decírselo todo, por lo menos no hoy. Sabe que Hinata no la toma enserio, conoce perfectamente ese ceño fruncido como para deducirlo. Es por ello que debe medir sus palabras, pues podría hablar de más, causando así un conflicto mayor en su subconsciente.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que sientes?

Ahí está la pregunta que menos quiere escuchar. Hinata está siendo directa y quiere saber con más detalle lo que ella trata de decirle; se siente idiota al querer contarle esas cosas a su amiga, nunca debió siquiera pronunciar una sola palabra con referencia a ese tema. Conoce a Hinata desde que eran niñas y sabe a la perfección que no la dejará en paz hasta conocer la verdad.

Suspira con pesadez. Tampoco quiere guardarle secretos a su única amiga, sabiendo lo mucho que confía en ella; se dispone a hablar de su recurrente sueño, sin embargo, alguien llega y se posa frente a ellas.

—¿Haruno Sakura? Es un placer conocer a tan bella dama.

El entrecejo de ambas chicas se arruga solemnemente, sin dejar de escudriñar de arriba hacia abajo a aquel chico frente a ellas: De imponente porte, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de unos pantalones negros e impecables, un pulcro saco del mismo color y debajo de este, una blanca camisa con los primeros dos botones desabrochados y una corbata roja desaliñada, zapatos de piel y un brazalete negro en su mano derecha; ojos negros de penetrante mirada, que se ensombrecen con sus grandes ojeras debajo; cabello negro cenizo que era sujetado en una coleta baja; y rasgos serios e impasibles en el rostro. Ese chico desprendía una increíble aura de misterio.

—¿Quién eres?

Pregunta cortante la aludida. No desea conocer a nadie en ese momento, con Hinata tiene más que suficiente. Además, aquel misterioso muchacho sólo le provoca indiferencia y un erizamiento en su piel. Odia a los tipos como él, con apariencia arrogante.

—No necesitas saberlo —efectivamente, Sakura corrobora su faceta—. No hasta que leas esto.

De su saco, extrae una carta sellada, la cual llama la entera atención de ambas chicas; toma con extrema delicadeza la mano de Sakura en su momento de distracción y la extiende, dejando el sobre en su palma.

—¿Qué es esto? —cuestiona ella arqueando una ceja.

—La voluntad de tu padre —el chico se encoge de hombros.

Sakura duda en abrir el sobre y leer el contenido de la carta. Su curiosidad le carcome el cerebro, pero su orgullo le impide leer, no delante ese desconocido que la mira con intensidad.

—¿De dónde conocías a mi padre? —no puede contener su curiosidad—. Nunca lo escuché hablar sobre ti.

—Desde siempre —respondió con simpleza, esbozando una media sonrisa—. Digamos que sus como un tío para nosotros.

—¿Nosotros? —Hinata se atreve a hablar—. ¿El señor Haruno tenía más conocidos?

El chico no puede evitar ensanchar su sonrisa, algo que desconcierta a las féminas; niega con la cabeza, agachando la cabeza con reprobación. Sakura no soporta aquella conducta, por lo que no lo duda y se levanta de la banca, tomando con fuerza la muñeca de su amiga y jalándola lo más lejos posible de aquel sujeto.

No da ni cinco pasos antes de que el hombre la tome del hombro y la detenga con brusquedad. Ahora es él quien se encuentra molesto.

—Soy Itachi —su voz suena más grave—. Y he traído esta carta en nombre de tu padre. Debes leerla en mi presencia e informarme inmediatamente tu respuesta.

La seguridad en su rostro le dicen a Sakura que no la dejará en paz hasta que lea la dichosa carta. ¿Tan importante es? De ser así, no se imagina de lo que aquel sujeto es capaz. Debe andar con cuidado.

Con cuidado, rompe el borde del sobre y extrae el delgado papel dentro de él; lo desdobla y comienza a leer ante la atenta mirada de su amiga Hinata y del hombre llamado Itachi.

 _"Sakura:_

 _Si estás leyendo este presente, es por una de estas dos razones: estoy muriendo, o mi querido sobrino Itachi te ha entregado esto semanas después de mi muerte._

 _Espero que te encuentres bien, mi querido ángel. Me gustaría ver de nuevo esa sonrisa tuya que me llenaba de alegría. Pero ese no es el motivo por el que te escribo esto._

 _Me llena de tristeza no poder ver de nuevo tu hermoso rostro de ángel. Tu madre está de igual manera. Nos hubiera gustado poder proteger a nuestra princesa una vez más._ _Es por ello que nos gustaría hacerlo desde nuestra tumba. Hemos decidido heredarte nuestro hogar, nuestro verdadero hogar. Tal vez no tengas conocimiento alguno de esta casa porque nunca tuviste la oportunidad de visitarla. Pero madre y padre están seguros de que te encantará._

 _Es tu decisión hacer lo que te plazca con ella. Si deseas venderla, hazlo; si deseas quedarte con ella, nos llenará de alegría. Pero sólo puedo decirte que aquella casa fue un gran tesoro para nosotros, y estamos seguros de que lo será también para ti._

 _Nos gustaría mucho que la conservaras y descubrieras lo que habita en ella. Te aseguro que cosas maravillosas aguardan dentro; también te prometo que hallarás muchos recuerdos._

 _No importa la opción que elijas, nosotros sabemos que sabrás tomar la decisión correcta._

 _Sólo te pedimos una cosa: si es tu decisión conservar la casa, será necesario que te mudes inmediatamente. Por tu seguridad._

 _Recuerda hoy y siempre que padre y madre te aman con todo su corazón y que, aún estando en la tumba, darían su alma por protegerte... De todo aquel que intente hacerte daño._

 _Con amor: Papá."_

Termina de leer en voz baja, con una Hinata a su costado haciendo lo mismo. Ambas se quedan estupefactos ante tales palabras. Sakura nunca tuvo conocimiento de que sus padres tuvieran más de una propiedad, ni mucho menos que conocieran a gente sumamente extraña, como al chico en espera. Es por eso que ella no confía en él.

—¿Y bien? —Itachi comienza a impacientarse—. ¿Qué decides?

La chica de ojos jade no sabe qué responderle. No porque no sepa lo que quiere hacer, sino porque no quiere tomar una decisión de la que pueda arrepentirse. Se muerde el labio inferior con el objeto de aminorar su nerviosismo; ese hombre la pone cada vez más nerviosa, no deja de mirarla en un solo momento. Eso le dificulta pensar con claridad.

Y ahora que lo analiza, el timbre que anuncia el fin del descanso en el instituto no ha sonado, ni siquiera hay personas a su alrededor. ¿Qué rayos está pasando? No ha escuchado ninguna voz desde que Itachi llegó y mucho menos las risas que frecuentemente se escuchan a sus espaldas.

—¿Quién eres?

Es evidente que el chico no responderá, pero ella siente la necesidad de preguntarlo. Cada vez teme más por lo que Itachi pueda hacer o decir. Sabe que no es normal aquello y que la razón a toda esa calma es él.

—Eso es algo que yo debo preguntarte a ti, Haruno.

Sakura entiende cada vez menos. Primero, tiene la sensación de no pertenecer a esa época y espacio; después aparece un misterioso hombre para entregarle una supuesta cartel de su padre, que si bien, estaba escrita con su perfecta caligrafía, ella duda de sobremanera el propósito de heredarle una casa; y por último, tiene el desagradable presentimiento de que el tiempo a su alrededor dejó de existir, a causa de los penetrantes ojos rojos de Itachi.

¿Rojos?

Hace tan sólo un instante sus ojos eran negros. Tan negros como la noche y la soledad de su alma. No lo comprende, Itachi no es normal, nada de lo que está pasando es real. Entonces, ¿por qué suda frío? Su respiración se vuelve irregular y su pulso acelerado. ¿Acaso Itachi tiene algo que ver en eso? No lo sabe, pero él ni siquiera se inmuta ante su cambio de conducta y, Hinata se encuentra en un shock mental, seguramente se dio cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor.

No le gusta para nada la situación, pero aún así, la carta le intriga mucho. Su padre especificaba que debe mudarse cuanto antes, en caso de quedarse con la propiedad; también leyó que aquel inmueble le mostraría un par de recuerdos.

—Haruno...

Itachi llama su atención con un gesto de impaciencia. Ese hombre le produce una sensación extraña en su vientre.

¿Desde cuándo ella le teme a algo?

Se supone que ella es Haruno Sakura, la chica más fuerte y valiente de todo el instituto -al menos para Hinata-. Por su amiga, no debe flaquear ante un simple hombre. Por ella, debe demostrar que su valentía y coraje superan cualquier expectativa. Es por ella que debe aceptar esa proposición. Por Hinata y por sus padres fallecidos.

—Acepto —habla decidida, aunque por dentro de derrumbara—. Mañana me mudaré.

—Cuando tu padre escribió "lo antes posible", se refería a "hoy mismo" —regaña él cruzándose de brazos—. Te espero a la salida.

Con dichas palabras, se retira con pasos lentos y acompasados hasta perderse de la vista de Sakura. Cuando ella ya no lo ve más, el timbre suena y de nuevo comienza a escuchar las voces de los alumnos, afirmándole que en verdad, ese hombre no es una persona común y corriente.

Hinata sale de su ensimismamiento y mira de reojo a su amiga. No sabe con exactitud lo que pasó después de ver a ese tipo a los ojos, pero intuye que no es algo bueno, lo ve en el rostro afligido de Sakura.

—Hinata —titubea la de ojos jade—. ¿Recuerdas cuando de niñas soñábamos con tener la aventura de nuestras vidas? —la morena asiente en silencio—. Pues creo que la tendremos, una no muy grata aventura.

Hinata sólo se limita a sonreírle, tratando de aminorar su nerviosismo.

Mientras a las afueras del instituto, Itachi sonríe divertido.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Notas:**

Este es mi segundo aporte a la sección. Estoy tan emocionada de compartir mis ideas con ustedes y de saber que tienen un buen recibimiento. Eso me inspira mucho a seguir escribiendo.

Quiero aclarar que este fic es un SakuraxHarem, por lo que habrá un montón de parejas para ella. XD ¿Qué opinan? ¿Les gusta la idea de un Harem para Sakura?

Espero que les haya gustado. Si es así, no duden en escribirme un review. Si no, pueden decirme en qué puedo mejorar. Se los agradecería muchísimo. ⭐

• ¡Gracias por leer! •


	2. Secret door - Sextuplets

**_Advertencia del fic:_** _Universo alternativo / Podría contener personalidades OOC / +18_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Capítulo 1._**

 ** _»Secret door: Sextuplets«_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"Apaga las luces,_

 _Alimenta el fuego hasta que mi alma respire libertad..._

 _Mi corazón está alto como las olas por encima de mí..."_

 _._

.

Salen del instituto al término de clases, en donde las espera el mismo hombre de hace unas horas; ambas se acercan a él y Sakura lo mira desconfiada, mientras que Hinata le dedica una amistosa sonrisa; él las guía en silencio hasta una limusina de color negro nacarado, y, sin esperar un momento, abre la puerta trasera y las invita a subir con la mirada.

—Quiero ir a casa —reniega Sakura con las manos en las caderas—. Necesito empacar y-

—Lo siento, pero no necesitarás nada más que tu presencia en tu nuevo hogar —interrumpe Itachi sin siquiera mirarla—. En tu estadía, compraremos lo que te haga falta.

La chica de ojos jade aparta la vista en dirección contraria y hace un puchero. Ese acto es suficiente para que Itachi le preste atención y sonría ladino. No niega que aquella mujer es una belleza, pero indudablemente es infantil y caprichosa, no hace falta conocerla para darse cuenta de ello.

A regañadientes, Sakura toma de la mano a su amiga y se adentran a la limusina, seguidas del hombre que se posa a lado de la peligrosa; el chofer arranca y pronto toma una velocidad media que las conduce por la carretera que va a las afueras de la ciudad y posteriormente, toma un desvío por un estrecho camino de terreno irregular. Tanto Sakura como Hinata se quedan maravilladas con la vista: se trata de un bosque de coníferas, con verdosos y frondosos árboles de más de veinte metros de altura que cubren a las pequeñas plantas debajo de ellos de los rayos del sol; clima templado que se vuelve agradable al tacto; y de vez en cuando, se asoman diferentes especies animales, como ardillas o liebres.

Mientras avanzan, se encuentran con un claro en donde hay un lago de aguas cristalinas y a su alrededor varias piedras de diferentes colores y tamaños; se acercan más y el clima comienza a descender, dándose cuenta enseguida de que la altitud es mayor. Se encuentran al pie de una montaña.

Finalmente, cuando llegan a su destino, ambas chicas se quedan estupefactas. El vehículo se adentra en una enorme mansión de cuatro pisos y estilo victoriano, con un amplio jardín frontal lleno de todo tipo de flores y hierbas; en medio, el jardín tiene un extenso camino de piedra que las conduce a un laberinto de enredaderas al centro y, sigue hasta terminar a los escalones que conectan con las puertas de la mansión; parece ser antigua, debido a los colores desgastados de las paredes exteriores y las ventanas de madera y metal descuidadas y oxidadas.

—¿E-esto es lo que mi padre me heredo? —Sakura pregunta a la nada.

—Es correcto —responde Itachi desinteresado—. Este es tu nuevo hogar.

El vehículo se detiene y posteriormente sus pasajeros bajan. A Hinata le brillan los ojos con curiosidad y Sakura siente un escalofrío al pisar el suelo de ese lugar. Algo no anda bien, presiente que las cosas a partir de hoy se tornaran complicadas, pero no sabe porqué. Decide dejar ese pensamiento de lado y se dirige a Itachi:

—¿Y tú eres el mayordomo, o alguna clase de empleado?

El hombre no puede contener una carcajada burlona, provocando que el ceño de la pelirrosa se arrugue.

—Yo soy _Lucifer[1]_ , "el Ángel Caído" —tales palabras provocan un nuevo escalofrío en el cuerpo de Sakura—. Pero tú puedes llamarme Itachi... O príncipe.

Una punzada en el pecho femenino se hace presente. Definitivamente el sarcasmo no es la fortaleza de Itachi, pues lo que dice, parece ser bastante cierto y él tiene la misma expresión seria en su rostro, como si dijera la verdad. Por supuesto que Sakura toma a broma el primer mote del hombre, sin embargo, algo en su mirada le dice que no juega, que quiere intimidarla.

—Andando —el hombre retoma su postura y se adentra a la mansión—. Necesitas conocer cada rincón de este lugar. Y no querrán perderse, ¿o me equivoco?

La mirada que él les dirige es más intimidante de lo normal. Sakura se da cuenta de que sus ojos vuelven a adquirir el mismo color carmín que hace unas horas, sin embargo, no es todo lo que ve en ellos; alrededor de sus iris rojas, hay tres pequeñas aspas que parecen girar.

¿En qué se ha metido?

No lo sabe, tampoco quiere descubrirlo. Lo que sí sabe, es que hay algo detrás de aquella supuesta carta que ahora aferra a su pecho. Detrás de la voluntad de su padre, existe un secreto que ella está dispuesta a descubrir, sin importarle quien se meta en su camino. Ni Itachi, ni sus ataques de rareza la intimidarán.

No lo piensa más y también decide entrar cuando Itachi se pierde de su vista, siendo seguida por Hinata; cuando abren la puerta principal y están dentro, no pueden evitar soltar un suspiro de fascinación ante su vista: el recibidor y sala principal están rodeados de muebles aparentemente costosos y esculturas sumamente artísticas, pinturas al óleo que datan ser del siglo pasado y una gran cantidad de figuras de cera.

Hinata decide inspeccionar a detalle las pinturas del pasillo que conectan, quizás, al comedor. Por lo tanto, Sakura se queda sola en la enorme sala, observando cada detalle de las figuras de cera, que son lo que más le llama la atención.

No da ni tres pasos cuando se encuentra con algo que capta su atención más que las pequeñas figuras: una estatua de cera de tamaño natural, simulando estar sentada en el sillón principal. Un hombre esculpido de ese material, aparentemente de unos veinte años, con cabello pelirrojo desordenado y ojos color ámbar en conjunto con unos párpados caídos y pestañas rizadas; sonrisa tenue y mejillas sonrosadas; vistiendo un pulcro traje negro con el saco abierto y camisa roja, no lleva corbata y los tres primeros botones de la camisa están desabrochados, dejando al descubierto parte de sus pectorales.

La chica acerca su mano lentamente a la mejilla de la estatua y la acaricia con delicadeza, dándose cuenta de que es más suave y cálida de lo que debería ser.

—Es la figura de cera más hermosa que he visto.

—Gracias por el cumplido —Sakura siente su muñeca ser apretada contra una mano—. Pero detesto que toquen mi cara.

Ella pega un respingo e intenta apartar la mano de la cara del que ahora descubre, es un hombre real; él ahora la mira con diversión y hace presión en su muñeca, impidiéndole retroceder.

—Interrumpiste mi siesta —la toma de la otra mano y las eleva a la altura de su cabeza, también la estampa en el suelo, posicionándose encima de ella—. Ahora debes morir.

—¿Qu-qué? —asustada, Sakura palidece ante el comentario del pelirrojo—. Y-yo no quería... N-no sabía que tú-

—Cierra la boca, mocosa insolente —la interrumpe, mientras se acerca peligrosamente a su rostro—. Para ti soy _Amon[2]_... Y tú para mí no eres más que una muñeca.

El pelirrojo estira las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa, cuando observa a la chica temblar debajo suyo. Pronto deja de hacer presión en una de sus manos y la dirige a su cuello, ahorcándola en el proceso.

Sakura siente el aire de sus pulmones faltar, lo que provoca se intente zafarse del pelirrojo inútilmente; su vista comienza a nublarse, no puede respirar y su sangre no sube a su cerebro correctamente... Si pudiera verse al espejo, notaría que el cambio en su color de piel se torna de blanco cremoso a morado y, posteriormente, azul.

—¡Sasori! Ya te he dicho que trates a las visitas correctamente. No puedes matarlas.

Pronto comienza a sentir la sangre circular de nuevo y el aire entrar a sus pulmones; tose con dificultad mientras se incorpora, empujando al pelirrojo a un lado. Mira agradecida a la persona que detuvo al hombre de asesinarla, se levanta del suelo y se inclina ante él.

—¡Muchas gracias! Ese hombre trató de-

—Sasori —como si él no la hubiera visto, dirige su mirada al pelirrojo—. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no atentes contra nuestras visitas?

—¡Deja de darme órdenes, imbécil! —vociferó Sasori levantándose—. Yo hago lo que me plazca con las visitas.

Ahora que lo observa mejor, el hombre está del otro lado de la entrada, de espaldas a la pared. Si él hubiera entrado, ella se habría dado cuenta enseguida, pese a que estuviera siendo asfixiada. Esto está mal, muy mal.

Además de eso, su mirada irradia odio, no está segura a quien. Una mirada tan púrpura que ella misma piensa que en vez de iris, tiene espirales. Los percings abundan en su rostro y orejas, mientras que su cabello es tan anaranjado que se confunde con las llamas de la chimenea a su lado; en cuanto a su vestimenta, utilizaba la misma que Sasori e Itachi, a diferencia de su camisa, que era del color de su cabello y su corbata negra, perfectamente alineada. De una cosa está segura: ese hombre le da más miedo que el pelirrojo, llamado Sasori.

—Parece que el maestro Sasori ha decidido empezar —otra voz se hace presente—. Tan impaciente, como siempre.

Sakura gira su vista hacia el nuevo hombre y se encontró con otro enigma: un hombre de larga cabellera rubia atada en media coleta y grandes ojos azules que brillan con ansiedad; no parece tener más de veinte años, aparentando ser el más joven de los presentes; sin embargo, su aspecto es rebelde y socarrón. Parece que todos ellos llevan el mismo traje, pero él es distinto: no lleva saco ni corbata y su camisa amarilla está arrugada y desfajada, mientras sus pantalones están doblados a la altura de la rodilla. Si no fuera por su masculina voz, Sakura podría jurar que se trata de una chica.

—Soy _Mammón[3],_ pero tú puedes llamarme Deidara, o si te es mejor, "mi amor".

—Basta, Deidara —regaña el de cabello naranja—. Ella es la nueva inquilina. Trátala como se merece.

—¿Inquilina? A mí ni siquiera me avisaron sobre eso, _Belcebú[4]._ —Sasori se dirige al que parece ser el líder—. ¿O debería empezar a decirte Pain?

El ambiente se vuelve pesado para Sakura, y para colmo, Hinata no aparece. Comienza a preocuparse por su bienestar y el de su amiga al ver cómo los desconocidos se hablan entre sí. Itachi no está, y tampoco confía en ninguno de esos tres tipos.

—Oigan, acabo de encontrar a esta niña husmeando en las habitaciones —Habla una voz en la entrada—. ¿Puedo matarla?

La chica de ojos jade se da la vuelta lentamente, encontrándose con la imagen de un hombre de gran altura sosteniendo del brazo a Hinata, quien gime de dolor gracias a la presión ejercida por la robusta mano del mismo.

De gran porte y elegancia, un hombre de cabello azulado, ojos negros y dos tatuajes por debajo de estos, simulando ser branquias, hizo acto de presencia. Vistiendo un traje azul rey perfectamente alineado, camisa azul cielo y corbata del mismo color que el traje; y además, dientes afilados, como los de un vampiro. Ese hombre hace temblar a Hinata y sudar a Sakura. No porque es apuesto -ambas chicas lo reconocen-, sino porque es el más alto y de aspecto más retorcido de todos.

—Ella es la amiga de nuestra invitada, Kisame —Itachi aparece tras la espalda del hombre—. No la toques, porque su amiga es Haruno Sakura, la chica que tienes enfrente.

—¿Haruno... Sakura?

El hombre llamado Kisame se estremece al pronunciar el nombre de la susodicha y suelta a Hinata enseguida. Ella no sabe porqué, pero un mal presentimiento se instala en su pecho después de recibir todas esas miradas por parte de los hombres. Unas divertidas, como el caso de Deidara e Itachi, mientras que otras sorprendidas, como el caso de Kisame y Sasori; Pain se mantiene al margen de la situación, sin inmutarse siquiera, pero a Sakura poco le importa.

—¡Vaya! Esto sí que fue un error —luego de recuperarse, Kisame ríe nervioso mientras se rasca la nuca—. Me presento ante ti como _Leviatán[5],_ pero no me gusta mucho ese nombre, así que puedes llamarme "cariño", mi querida gatita.

—¡Oigan! ¿Alguien se acuerda de mi existencia?

Todos los presentes voltean a ver la figura que se encuentra detrás de Itachi, con los brazos estirados hacia arriba, haciendo señas pasa que noten su presencia. Cuando logra su cometido, se acerca a una ingenua Sakura y le toma la mano, para después besarle la muñeca.

—Eres la flor más bella que mis ojos han visto —habla con una voz patéticamente infantil—. ¡Cásate conmigo!

—¡¿Qu-quién rayos eres tú?! —cuestiona alarmada Sakura, al momento que aparta su mano del hombre.

—Oh, disculpa mis malos modales, mi querida prometida —responde casual, haciendo que ella arrugue el entrecejo—. Yo soy _Belfegor[6],_ segundo hermano de la familia. No me agrada que me nombren así, por lo que todos me llaman Tobi, aunque no sé porqué. Yo les dije que me llamaran Obito, pero nadie me dice así.

Ese hombre habla demasiado para ser el segundo hijo de su familia y tener una apariencia aterradora: viste igual que todos los chicos, sólo que su camisa es de color lila y moño en su cuello de color negro; lleva una máscara de color naranja que sólo deja a la vista su ojo derecho, rojo como la sangre, como el de Itachi; y su cabello negro azabache parece estar desordenado.

—Bien, ahora que estamos todos, les explicaré la situación —Pain llama la atención de los presentes—. Como se habrán dado cuenta, ellas son Sakura Haruno y su amiga Hyuga Hinata, nuestras nuevas inquilinas. El dueño de esta casa es también el padre de Sakura y por lo tanto, nosotros seremos sus compañeros... Sakura, nosotros somos Akatsuki, siete hermanos que nos encargaremos de velar por tu vida.

—Esperen un momento —interrumpe Sakura—. No lo entiendo, ¿eso significa que de ahora en adelante viviremos con seis desconocidos? ¿Cuál es la razón? Yo no estoy en peligro ni nada parecido.

—Permítenos presentarnos como es debido, princesa —Itachi sonríe y señala a Pain—: él es Pain o Nagato, el primer hijo de nuestra familia y líder de todos nosotros.

El aludido sólo se limita a asentir con la cabeza a modo de respuesta. Itachi continúa:

—El chico de la máscara es Obito, el segundo hijo y mano derecha de tu difunto padre —se acerca al oído de Sakura y susurra lo siguiente—: Aunque aparente ser infantil y torpe, te aseguro que es un excelente cabecilla, incluso más que Pain.

Obito, sin tener conocimiento de la última descripción de Itachi, levanta su mano derecha y la agita frenéticamente como un saludo, vocifera un simple «Hola» y emite una risa jovial.

—Yo soy Kisame, tercer hijo de esta familia y tu nuevo guardaespaldas, mi querida gatita —el de cabello azul hace uso de la palabra—. Es un placer conocerte.

La chica traga grueso cuando Kisame le guiña un ojo como muestra de coquetería; Hinata hace una mueca al ver la penosa situación y tanto Sasori como Deidara sueltan un bufido al aire, fastidiados de él.

—A mí ya me conociste antes —el moreno de cabello negro llama la atención de Sakura, apoyando su mano contra el hombro femenino—. Mi nombre es Itachi, cuarto hermano y tu consejero personal. Si necesitas algo, sólo llámame... Princesa.

—Deja de llamarla así, Itachi —el pelirrojo frunce el ceño y da dos pasos adelante—. Yo soy Sasori, el quinto hermano de estos idiotas y a partir de ahora, cuidaré de tu imagen y belleza. En otras palabras, tú serás mi muñeca.

—¿Tu muñeca? —cuestiona sarcástico el rubio, mirando fijamente a Sakura—. Disculpa, maestro Sasori, pero ella será mi querida florecita —camina lentamente hasta estar frente a la chica—. Mi amor, yo soy Deidara, tu querido amor explosivo y sexto hermano de esta inmunda familia. Además, seré yo quien cuide de ti y de tus actitudes.

Instintivamente, el cuerpo de Sakura comienza a temblar y su frente a sudar frío; rápidamente, todos los chicos se dan cuenta de ello, por lo que se alejan de ella. No les conviene tener su desconfianza, no ahora. Sería un gran trabajo retenerla en esa casa si llega a rebelarse y algún día decidiera abandonar esa casa.

—Un momento —Hinata habla por primera vez, capturando la vista de todos los presentes—. Ustedes dijeron que eran siete hermanos y en este momento están sólo seis... ¿En dónde está el séptimo?

Sakura abre los ojos grandes, esperando por una respuesta. Lo siguiente que observa, la deja aún más confundida:

Pain suspira mientras parpadea con pesadez.

Obito se rasca la nuca y comienza a silbar.

Kisame ríe y observa a Itachi con diversión.

Itachi aprieta la mandíbula y tensa los puños.

Sasori resopla molesto, girándose hacia el lado contrario.

Y Deidara chasquea la lengua y posteriormente gruñe.

Sea lo que sea, el séptimo hermano de esos sujetos no se encuentra en ese lugar, y Sakura intuye que no es un tema que a ellos les guste tocar.

[...]

* * *

A las afueras del instituto donde estudia Sakura, se encuentra un joven de cabellera negra y ojos del mismo color. Aprieta los puños y posteriormente, golpea el árbol donde se encuentra recargado, dañando el tronco notablemente; gruñe molesto, sin importarle que otras personas lo miren y susurren palabras referentes a él.

—Parece que llegamos tarde, ¿no es así, Sasuke?

El aludido se gira a ver a su compañero con ira en su mirada. A él no le gusta que le recuerden sus errores con la naturalidad que ese rubio demuestra, sin embargo, no puede objetar contra él, no porque se trata de su mejor amigo. La única persona que lo acogió cuando decidió huir de sus hermanos.

—Itachi se la ha llevado —musita colérico—. Mi hermano se adelantó. Sabía perfectamente que estábamos tras ella y decidió actuar primero... Él y todos mis hermanos.

—Creía que ya no eran más tus hermanos —el rubio titubea dudoso—. Dejaste de ser _Asmodeo[7]_ en cuanto los dejaste y ellos dejaron de ser tus hermanos en cuanto se enteraron de tu estadía con nosotros.

—Y dejé de serlo, Naruto —susurra ya más calmado—. No seré más ese ser que ansía el poder de otros, mucho menos el poder de esa chica.

Sasuke se día media vuelta y comienza a caminar, dándole la espalda a Naruto. Éste inmediatamente comienza a seguirlo en silencio, pensando en su próximo movimiento para llevarse consigo a la chica de cabello rosa. Los Akatsuki no la tendrían por mucho tiempo.

—¿Sabes algo, Naruto? —el azabache se detiene en seco—. Me gustaría mucho poder ver nuevo la cara de mis patéticos hermanos... Al verme interferir en sus planes. Porque ellos no se saldrán con la suya.

Continúa con su camino, dejando solo a Naruto. El rubio reflexiona con satisfacción sobre el pensamiento de su mejor amigo. Sabe que la determinación de Sasuke no caerá hasta ver a sus antiguos hermanos estar a sus pies, o por lo menos, sabotear los planes que tienen con Sakura.

Aunque no saben con exactitud cuales sean esos planes, tienen la certeza de que no son nada buenos.

Naruto teme por la vida de esa chica.

Y Sasuke no permitirá que le hagan daño... Porque ellos tienen la misión de protegerla del peligro.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **[1]** Lucifer "El ángel caído" es uno de los siete príncipes del infierno; fue un ángel que por soberanía, se rebeló ante Dios y tras haber sido derrotado por el ancargel Miguel, fue exiliado al infierno.

 **[2]** Amon "El demonio de la ira". Otro de los siete príncipes del infierno; Es un marqués del infierno comanda 40 legiones de demonios, él cuenta las cosas del pasado y del futuro, su trabajo es mantener la ira de los seres humanos, su nombre significa "Aquél que induce a la ira y asesinato".

 **[3]** Mammón "hijo del demonio", miembro de los siete príncipes del infierno; Mammón es el demonio de la avaricia, de la codicia y el materialismo. Él es el demonio ante el cual se arrodillan todos aquellos esclavos del dinero que habitan en el mundo consumista de la actualidad.

 **[4]** Belcebú "El señor de las moscas". Es uno de los demonios principales, más antiguos. Conocido también como "El Señor de las moscas" Belcecú es uno de los siete príncipes del Infierno y el que representa el pecado capital de la gula.

 **[5]** Leviatán "Demonio de los océanos". Un demonio acuático, que intenta poseer a las personas, siendo muy difícil de exorcizar. Considerado como uno de los "Siete Príncipes del Infierno", Leviatán es para muchos interpretes una forma simbólica del mismo Satanás.

 **[6]** Belfegor "El demonio de la ira", es uno de los llamados "Siete Príncipes del Infierno". Él es el demonio de la pereza y todas las manifestaciones que la acompañan: la desidia, el conformismo, la comodidad que conduce a la inercia de la mediocridad. Conocido también como "El Señor de la Apertura", Belfegor suele incitar a caminos fáciles y poco éticos.

 **[7]** Asmodeo "El demonio de la lujuria", responsable de los deseos sexuales de los humanos, condenando a las almas al segundo círculo del infierno. Es el demonio de los pecados carnales, el ser que se encarga de llevar a los hombres a las turbias aguas de la lascivia. Él disfruta incitando la infidelidad y destruyendo noviazgos y matrimonios.

* * *

 **Notas:**

No agregué a Hidan ni a Kakuzu porque no tengo creatividad con ellos, además de que me parecen algo raras esas parejas.

Y aquí viene el súper Harem para nuestra querida Sakura. Akatsuki la reclutó y tanto Naruto como Sasuke también la quieren... ¿Para qué? Lo sabrán más adelante. ✴

Y bueno, como habrán visto, cada Akatsuki le puso un apodo diferente. ¿Cuál les gustó más? En lo personal, Itachi es el mejor en mi corazón, pero también Deidara me roba el alma si me dice eso. ❤

Agradezco mucho a **kazuyaryo, setsuna17, johanauzumaki28, Alessannd Leto, gabi2801, Kayako16 y Jess07**

Gracias por comentar. Ustedes son una parte esencial de mi inspiración. También todos los que la agregaron a sus favoritos o han marcado en alerta. Y si les gustó, o piensan que debo mejorar, no duden en dejar un review, ¡son gratis!

• ¡Gracias por leer! •


	3. Day 1 - Angel blue

**_Advertencia del fic:_** _Universo alternativo / Podría contener personalidades OOC / 18+_

 _._

 _._

 ** _Capítulo 2._**

 ** _»Day 1 - Angel Blue«_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Eres un angel azul con rastros de adolescente,_

 _Angel azul con cara bonita._

 _Apuñala mi corazón como un palo en el barro,_

 _Corta mi pecho sólo para ver la sangre... [1]_

 _._

 _._

Se encuentra junto a su amiga, ambas explorando la habitación de la nueva dueña; resulta ser bastante espaciosa y de estilo victoriano; con las paredes cubiertas de boiserie color rosa pálido y vestido beige; cama _King Size_ en medio de la habitación; una chimenea de mármol y al frente un sofá cama de color rosa salmón; un pequeño salón contiguo con paredes revestidas con paneles de madera y varios sofás alrededor de una mesita de madera de roble; y un cuarto de baño con bañera, ducha y lavabo, además del W.C. aparte.

Su día no ha sido para nada bueno. El día anterior era una chica común y corriente; ahora ella es la dueña de una enorme mansión y para colmo, está rodeada de hombres increíblemente extraños que se dicen ser demonios. Sakura no cree en ninguna de sus palabras, pues ellos son bastante guapos como para ser considerados "Demonios" y además, por lo menos Pain e Itachi son bastante educados con ella, aunque algo locos.

Sakura no pudo haber deseado una peor suerte. Cuando menos le interesaba conocer chicos, aparecen de repente seis misteriosos sujetos bien parecidos que intentan llamar su atención; a sus dieciséis años, estando por cumplir los diecisiete, Haruno Sakura se ha convertido en una coca popular. Recuerda que, cuando era una pubertad, ninguna persona deseaba acercársele, debido a su amplia frente. La única que estuvo ahí para ella fue Hinata, su amiga de la infancia; y un chico de cabello negro del cual no recuerda su nombre.

—Menma —comenta Hinata con melancolía—. ¿Cómo estará Menma?

Ahora que Hinata lo menciona, el chico de su infancia se llama Menma. Era un niño de su edad que se convirtió en protector de ambas chicas durante la época escolar y gran amigo de ellas. Sin embargo un día desapareció sin dejar rastro y pocos meses después la policía halló su cuerpo sin vida cerca del río a las orillas del poblado. Claramente había sido asesinado. Nunca se supo del asesino y las autoridades dieron por cerrado el caso, ya que el interés por seguirlo fue nulo y no hubo suficientes pruebas. Añadiendo a eso, el niño era huérfano y nadie reclamó su cuerpo. Hinata y Sakura eran muy pequeñas para entrometerse en ese tipo de asuntos y sus padres -vivos en ese entonces- no sucumbieron ante las súplicas de las niñas por darle a Menma un funeral.

Pero a Sakura le confunde una cosa, y es la razón desconocida por la cual olvida su nombre a los pocos minutos de que alguien se lo recuerde. El nombre del chico de ojos azules y cabello negro ahora es desconocido en la mente y recuerdos de Sakura y ella no sabe porqué.

—En el cielo, cuidando de nosotras —la de ojos verdes le dedica una sonrisa, a pesar de estar confundida.

—Eso es muy lindo, pero bastante cursi.

De pronto, Sakura siente una presencia atrás suyo, que posteriormente posa una de sus manos en su hombro derecho. Una vena en su sien se asoma, alertando a Hinata y haciendo que el hombre sonría con malicia. Se ha enojado.

—Quita tu mano de encima si no quieres terminar con tu rostro perfecto golpeado —sentencia entre dientes.

—¡Oh, vamos! —ríe él con energía—. ¿Te han dicho que te ves hermosa con esa expresión tosca en el rostro, mi amor? Me encantan las mujeres con actitud explosiva, como tú.

Otra vena se asoma en la frente de Sakura y su amiga tiene que cubrirse la boca con ambas manos, en un intento por callar sus carcajadas. Ese rubio no sabe con quien se mete y mucho menos, que está tentando al peligro.

—Te lo diré una vez más —la de cabello rosa intenta sonar lo más calmada posible—. Quítame la mano de encima, o ese perfecto rostro tuyo sufrirá daños.

—Deidara-kun —llama Hinata con un deje de preocupación—, debería hacer caso a Sakura.

El aludido sólo gira la cabeza hacia la morena de ojos perla, no obstante, en vez de obedecer a la advertencia de ambas chicas, pasa su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Sakura, mientras une su cabeza a la de ella.

—No seas tan reacia, mi amor —susurra al oído de Sakura—. Tú sabes que deseas tenerme cerca.

De pronto, Sakura no escucha nada más que la aterciopelada voz del joven; se siente embriagada con el encantador perfume que Deidara desprende, huele tan bien que, como él lo dijo, no desea separarse de su cuerpo. No sabe cómo explicarlo, pero el olor de aquel hombre la hace sentir relajada, protegida y sobre todo extasiada.

Pronto se aferra a su pecho, tomándolo desprevenido. Lo jala de la camisa amarilla desordenada y lo jala hacia ella, haciendo que él arrugue el entrecejo a modo de incredulidad. Aspira su olor con fuerza deseando que el perfume masculino se impregne en sus pulmones. Se siente ebria y mareada, pero eso no le importa.

Por otro lado, Deidara se comienza a sentir de igual forma; no sabe qué es lo que ella tiene, pero está seguro de que nunca había experimentado algo como aquello. Siente la necesidad de abrazarla y devorar su sangre hasta dejarla seca por dentro; el olor a cerezos y poder hacen que el rubio anhele esa parte de ella y, su respiración acompasada lo vuelven loco de un momento a otro. Un sentimiento efímero, pero satisfactorio.

Ahora lo recuerda.

 _«Ella es la encarnación de Afrodita...»_

Piensa él de manera automática. Es verdad, Sakura procede de la diosa de la belleza y el amor; es por eso que se siente tan atraído hacia ella, así como por la misma razón la buscaba con insistencia durante tanto tiempo. No fueron días o semanas las que pasó buscando a esa fémina. Fueron años de entera y tortuosa búsqueda en la que sintió muchas veces estar al borde de la locura.

Y ahora es suya.

O por lo menos, eso quiere asegurar. Aún no puede bajar la guardia sabiendo que tiene a cinco hermanos hambrientos del poder de esa niña. No confía en ninguno de ellos y sabe perfectamente que ninguno descansará hasta obtener lo que quieren de ella. Sasori se lo ha dicho incontables veces, su único propósito es Sakura, lo demás está sobrando; y Pain le ha advertido un par de veces que, no le importa matar a sus propios hermanos, mientras consiga la disposición de esa chica.

De ahora en adelante, la estadía en esa casa se ha convertido en una guerra por conseguir la fuente de vida de la que se hace llamar Haruno Sakura; una guerra entre los seis hermanos que buscan saciar su sed de poder y su deseo por traer consigo a Plutón, su amo.

—O-oigan, chicos —para suerte de Sakura y desgracia de Deidara, Hinata los saca de su ensimismamiento—. Creo que antes deberían cerciorarse de que están solos y... Tener la puerta cerrada con llave.

Es hasta que Hinata termina de hablar, que Sakura se da cuenta en la penosa situación en la que se encuentran... ¿Cómo llegaron a eso? Ella, demasiado cerca del rubio, con su nariz rozando la de él y su pierna siendo sostenida entre la cadera masculina. Definitivamente eso no es algo cómodo para ella y, el violento sonrojo en el rostro de su amiga lo corrobora.

Rápidamente se separa del rubio con un rubor incontrolable en las mejillas y le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, provocando un gran chichón en la parte afectada. Carraspea para llamar la atención de su atónita amiga hasta que logra llamar su atención. Mientras tanto, el chico se queja y masajea el chichón en su cabeza.

—Realmente tienes un temperamento explosivo, preciosa —pese al dolor punzante en su cabeza, Deidara sonríe—. He decidido que tú serás la madre de mis hijos.

Si el sonrojo en las mejillas de Sakura no era lo suficientemente intenso, aquella declaración dispara el color carmín en todo su rostro. No sabe con exactitud si las palabras del rubio le provocan excitación, emoción o coraje, pero no le importa saberlo. Lo único que se limita a hacer es sacar de la habitación a rastras al hombre que provocó su sonrojo y cerrarle la puerta en la cara, sin escuchar los reproches que éste le manda desde fuera.

—¡Demonios! —masculla molesta—. Ese tipo es bastante extraño. ¡No quiero volver a topármelo!

—¿Ah, si? —cuestiona Hinata, mientras se sienta en el borde de la cama y cepilla su cabello con los dedos—. A mí me pareció que estabas muy a gusto con su cercanía.

Sakura agranda los ojos ante ese comentario y vuelve a sonrojarse. ¿Desde cuándo la dulce y tímida Hinata usa el sarcasmo y la burla en su voz? Frunce el ceño desdeñosa y sale indignada de la habitación, dejando sola a su amiga dentro. Por suerte, Deidara ya se ha marchado y no parece haber nadie rondando cerca. Lo que menos desea es encontrarse a alguno de esos extraños sujetos con intenciones pervertidas.

La casa es demasiado grande para su gusto y no conoce el camino hacia la salida, por lo que no le queda de otra que explorar los pasillos hasta dar con algo interesante en lo que ocupar su tiempo. No sabe hacia donde se dirige, sus piernas se mueven instintivamente hasta girar a la derecha del pasillo y seguir caminando por otro pasillo igual de largo. Resopla con frustración, aquella mansión más bien parece un laberinto; extraña su antiguo hogar, que si bien, era un pequeño apartamento en el que apenas cabían ella y su padre, para más después ser ocupado por Hinata, también era bastante cómodo para ella. Esto de jugar a la niña rica no es su especialidad.

No sabe cómo termina frente a una gran puerta de madera y se siente tentada a entrar; desconoce la fuerza que la obliga a tomar el picaporte para poder empujar la puerta y observar lo que hay dentro. La curiosidad la invade, aún estando segura de que su deseo no es entrar a ese lugar y su intuición le diga que no lo haga.

Suspira resignada. No puede hacer nada en contra de su curiosidad, por lo tanto, entra empujando la puerta de un solo golpe. Ella misma se sorprende, pues la madera de esa puerta es bastante pesada y ella pudo moverla de un solo golpe. Hasta ahora desconocía la magnitud de su fuerza. Ella no recuerda tener una fuerza sobrehumana y eso comienza a preocuparla.

—Yo tampoco sabía de tu fuerza bestial.

Es cuando Sakura se da cuenta de que ha estado observando sus manos con incredulidad; así que levanta su vista para encontrarse con un amplio salón frente a ella. Deduce que se trata de un salón teatral, ya que hay un escenario al fondo y varios instrumentos musicales sobre él, al igual que al frente se encuentran varias hileras de asientos; un gran telón que se alza sobre el escenario, pero sobre todo, hay alguien ahí, tocando el piano.

—Oh, genial —resopla fastidiada—. El tipo que intentó matarme.

Él tuerce los labios en una sonrisa altanera. Por alguna razón, a Sakura no le agrada la mirada de diversión que él le dedica mientras deja de tocar el piano. Además de eso, hace un momento él dejó claro que también le sorprendió la fuerza que ella posee, sin embargo, ella nunca le manifestó su sorpresa y él parecía no haberla visto en ningún momento. Entonces, ¿por qué debe sorprenderse?

—¿Sigues molesta por eso, muñeca? —un escalofrío recorre la espina dorsal de la chica—. Creí que ya lo habías olvidado.

—¿Olvidar? —reprocha frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Cómo rayos voy a olvidar que tú intentaste asesinarme?

—Por lo visto eres bastante rencorosa —el aburrimiento por parte del chico se hace notar—. Fue un malentendido, deberías disculparte conmigo... Por cierto, mi nombre es Sasori, que no se te olvide.

Sakura esta vez pierde los estribos de su voz y grita. ¿Escuchó bien? Sasori le ha dicho que debe disculparse con él, cuando es obvio que es él quien tiene que disculparse con ella por su falta de humanidad e intento de asesinato. Además, ella sabe perfectamente su nombre. La arrogancia y soberanía de ese sujeto pueden llegar a sacarla de quicio, lo sospecha.

—Oye tú, niño bonito —se acerca con el puño levantado y la clara intención de golpearlo—. Si quieres que te golpee-

—El uso de modales no es lo tuyo, al parecer —interrumpe el pelirrojo, a la vez que se sienta despreocupado en uno de los asientos de la primera hilera al frente del escenario—. Resultaste ser una mujer un tanto... Peculiar. Tendré mucho trabajo por hacer si quiero convertirte en una dama.

Eso es todo. Sakura no va a permitir que ese hombre critique sus modales ni se burle de su aspecto con tal ligereza. Dando largas zancadas, se acerca hasta donde él se encuentra sentado, observando el escenario con el puño aún en el aire; toma impulso para que el golpe en su rostro sea fuerte y certero, sin embargo, cuando está a punto de llegar al inexpresivo rostro masculino, su puño se detiene en seco.

No lo puede creer. Estando con toda la disposición de golpear al irritante sujeto, de repente siente arrepentimiento de su impulsiva reacción, como si quisiera disculparse con él por intentar hacerlo. ¿Qué le pasa? Al ver los ojos marrón claro de Sasori, siente un mareo repentino y una leve jaqueca, mientras lo observa ensanchar su sonrisa. Algo hizo con ella, lo puede notar, pero desconoce el método.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestiona él sin humor—. ¿No ibas a golpearme?

—T-Tú...

—Ahora supongo que vas a disculparte, ¿no es así?

Las palabras se atoran en la garganta de la chica, ¿cómo es posible que de un momento a otro sienta la necesidad de pedirle perdón a ese hombre? No lo entiende en lo más mínimo, pero, debido a la expresión juguetona en el rostro masculino, se da cuenta de que él tiene mucho que ver con su repentino cambio de parecer, eso no le gusta nada.

No debería pedirle disculpas, al contrario. Es él quien debería suplicar clemencia para no terminar golpeado. Es él quien debería sentirse apenado por lo que hizo. Es él quien debería estar a sus pies, clamando su perdón.

—Supongo que está bien —Sasori se encoge de hombros—. No necesito que me pidas disculpas, te perdono.

Sakura arquea ambas cejas desdeñosa. El pelirrojo se levanta perezosamente del asiento y ella nuevamente siente unas ganas inmensas de golpear su rostro y borrar su expresión burlona. No obstante, antes de que vuelva a pensar hacerlo, mira a Sasori estar ya sobre el escenario, sentado y a punto de tocar el piano.

—Por cierto, gracias por el cumplido —habla antes de dirigir por completo su vista hacia el instrumento—. Niño bonito, no suena mal. Pero sigo prefiriendo que me llames Amón, o Sasori.

Con esas palabras da por terminada la conversación, dedicándose a tocar el piano de nuevo. Sakura se queda inmóvil y aturdida, tal vez el pelirrojo no sea muy táctil o dócil, pero sin duda alguna, una sensación de indagación por conocerlo mejor se apodera de ella. Desea saber lo que ese chico esconde tras su indiferente mirada y tono de voz sarcástico.

Las notas en la melodía son una especie de calmante para sus nervios, Sasori es un experto al piano, Sakura lo reconoce internamente; sus dedos danzantes sobre las teclas de tan codicioso instrumento se le antojan a la chica suaves y cálidas, como sí controlara hilos que la arrastran lentamente hacia él, añorando su cercanía.

Ahora se replantea la idea de que todos esos hombres sean humanos con dotes sobrenaturales. Deidara la atrajo como un imán a través de su olfato y Sasori en este momento lo hace a través del oído, a través de las increíbles notas musicales que desprende tan maravillosa melodía y a través de su encantadora voz. Sus pies, después de quedarse congelados en su lugar, se dirigen hacia el escenario donde él recita grácil, mientras sus manos se mueven sin su permiso hasta podarlas en los hombros masculinos.

—Me alegra que a la muñeca le haya gustado la pieza —comenta el pelirrojo, alzando sus manos hasta tomar las de ella—. Eso es una clara muestra de atracción.

Con esa frase, Sakura sale de su ensoñación para sonrojarse con violencia, apartando la vista de la cabeza pelirroja de Sasori, quien aún se encuentra sentado de espaldas. Intenta apartar las manos de los hombros del chico con sutileza, sin embargo, él le impide realizar el acto, ejerciendo presión sobre sus muñecas. Por desgracia, el tacto entre sus manos se siente cálido y reconfortante, tanto que Sakura ya no está segura si quiere apartarse de él.

—En tus sueños —intenta replicar—. Yo jamás sentiría atracción por ti.

—¿Oh, si? —cuestiona él con fingida decepción—. Entonces dime, ¿por qué te sudan las manos? ¿Y por qué te sonrojas?

La chica casi se cae de cabeza al escuchar aquello. ¿Cómo es posible que Sasori pueda notar su sonrojo, si ni siquiera la ha volteado a ver? Tal vez él dude de la respuesta poco creíble que le brindó negando su atracción hacia él, debido al sudor en sus manos; pero que afirme el tinte carmín en sus mejillas es algo completamente distinto.

—Si te preguntas cómo lo sé, es fácil —como si leyera sus pensamientos, el pelirrojo continúa—: el tono de tu voz, el sudor en tus manos y el temblor en tu cuerpo denotan nerviosismo. Es obvio que tu nerviosismo se debe a nuestra cercanía y a mis palabras, lo que es igual a un nerviosismo provocado por las feromonas... En pocas palabras, si estás nerviosa por mí, es más que evidente que te encuentras sonrojada.

¿Es que acaso el chico es perfecto? Para empezar, su actitud fría y directa es increíblemente atrayente; su voz de ángel es maravillosamente seductora a sus oídos; su cara parece ser esculpida por los mismísimos dioses, al igual que su cuerpo, que parece estar tallado por los más grandiosos escultores; y para acabar, su inteligencia sobrepasa con creces a cualquiera que haya conocido. ¿Hay algo que ese hombre no tenga?

Lo duda, y siente miedo de eso. Miedo de que sus conjeturas sean ciertas y ella caiga en las redes de la atracción hacia él. Mucho más cuando se gira para quedar frente a ella y le sonríe de lado, esa maldita sonrisa altanera que comienza a agradarle; o cuando la mira a los ojos con una intensidad traspasable, mientras toma una de sus manos para dirigirla a sus labios y darle un sensual beso en la muñeca. Comienza a odiar la confianza de su acto, pero a la vez disfruta de su descaro. Cierra los ojos para disfrutar del cálido aliento de Sasori, quien aún mantiene sus labios cerca de su muñeca.

De pronto, siente esa misma parte del cuerpo ser tomada con rudeza y su cuerpo ser jalado hacia el cuerpo del pelirrojo, quien la abraza protectoramente. No tiene tiempo de asimilar su repentino cambio de conducta antes de posar su vista en alguien más.

Un chico se ha colado en el salón y Sasori no se ve nada contento. Ella no sabe que hacer, por lo que se limita a quedarse en esa posición, siendo abrazada por su compañero. No obstante, intuye que algo anda mal y las cosas se saldrán de control. La fiera mirada de Sasori se lo confirma, mientras que la seriedad en el rostro del otro individuo le da un mal presentimiento.

—¿Qué haces aquí, _Gabriel[2]_? —sisea Sasori con aire retador.

—Quería hacerle una visita a la mujer que tienes contigo... Y tú, no tienes ningún derecho de llamarme así, demonio.

[...]

* * *

Hinata salió en búsqueda de su amiga minutos después de que ella saliera de la habitación, pero es un hecho que ahora está perdida entre la multitud de habitaciones y largos pasillos. Ahora ya no recuerda como volver a la suya.

Se acerca a una ventana que muestra una vista hacia el exterior de la mansión y patio trasero de el inmueble, donde ella divisa a lo lejos un campo de cultivo al fondo y continuamente un amplio jardín, lleno de flores diversas y planta exóticas, siendo en su mayoría un campo de rosas rojas; un hermoso estanque a su derecha y un vivero a su izquierda. La vista desde el cuarto piso es increíble, pero Hinata debe encontrar a Sakura primero.

Apenas se gira sobre sus talones y se encuentra en su campo de visión a un hombre frente a ella. Es un hecho que el hombre no reside en la mansión, pues ninguno de los sextillisos se los presento a ella o a Sakura. Su rostro es desconocido a simple vista, pero a medida que se acerca a la mujer, ella siente un aire familiar en el ambiente. Cuando observa su rostro mejor, Hinata abre los ojos como platos y su cuerpo comienza a temblar sin control.

—M-Men-Menma...

Él, en cambio, después de sonreír amigable, cambia su expresión para convertirla en un notable ceño fruncido y una mueca en los labios.

—¿Menma?

[...]

* * *

Los cinco hermanos restantes se encuentran en la sala de reuniones, donde cada uno tiene un nivel diferente de impaciencia. Están esperando al último miembro de los hermanos, Sasori, y éste no hace acto de presencia. Tanto Kisame como Deidara comienzan a hacer notable su enfado hacia el pelirrojo.

—¿No era él quien nos advertía sobre su impaciencia? —cuestiona sarcástico el rubio—Seguramente está con mi florecita.

—Lo mataré si ese imbécil la está seduciendo —apoya Kisame—. La gatita es mía.

—Ustedes dos, tengan calma —riñe Pain con el entrecejo arrugado—. Recuerden bien nuestro propósito. Ni se les ocurra hacer una tontería.

Ambos se quedan en silencio. Deidara hace un puchero y se sienta en posición de loto sobre el suelo; mientras que Kisame resopla molesto y se cruza de brazos. No reniegan nada más porque saben que Pain tiene razón, Sakura es su única prioridad por el momento y harían lo posible por evitar que ella se fuera, o alguien intentara raptarla.

—Nuestro hermano mayor está tan excitado con ella como nosotros —habla Obito con voz cantarina—. Sólo que él se hace el fuerte.

Una vena se asoma en la sien del mayor y tanto Deidara como Kisame se apresuran para cerrarle la boca antes de que diga más tonterías. Pain no es un hombre al que le gusten las bromas o comentarios indebidos y eso sus hermanos lo saben. Aquel que se atreva a jugar con su paciencia, las paga caro.

Es por eso que Deidara lo rodea el cuello con el antebrazo, con el objeto de ahorcarlo suavemente y así evitar que hable; a la vez, Kisame lo sostiene del rostro oculto por la máscara naranja y cubre el único agujero en su ojo, imposibilitando su visión.

Itachi suspira con pesadez al ver la inmadurez de sus tres hermanos, pero no hace nada por separarlos. En cambio, se acerca al mayor para sentarse a su lado, en el sillón de piel de oso.

Repentinamente abre los ojos más de la cuenta, alertando a Pain gracias al codazo que le propina inconscientemente. El mayor entrecierra los ojos mirando fijamente la expresión en el rostro de Itachi, que no es propia de él. Es entonces cuando los cristales de las tres ventanas a su alrededor se rompen, sin darle tiempo a cuestionar nada.

Ese acto les da la señal a los hermanos restantes para ponerse en alerta mientras los hombres que rompieron los cristales entran de un salto y los encaran con seriedad. Al ver un rostro conocido entre los seis hombres que ahora están frente a ellos, Itachi abre la boca con absoluta sorpresa.

—¿Sasuke? —no puede evitar preguntar, pese a la obviedad de la pregunta.

—Parece que finalmente nos vemos las caras después de cuatro años, mis queridos hermanos mayores.

Sasuke no puede estar más divertido con la sorpresa calcada en los rostros de cada uno de sus hermanos. Parece que la situación será más fácil de lo que pensó.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **[1]** Fragmento de la canción "Ángel Blue" del grupo Green Day.

 **[2]** Gabriel es el arcángel de la dirección y corresponde al rayo del color blanco. Su nombre significa **_"Dios es mi fortaleza"_** , **_"La fuerza de Dios"_ u _"Hombre de Dios"_**. Es el ángel de la anunciación, de la muerte y la resurrección, como también de la venganza y la compasión; se le asocia con la pureza y la inocencia y es el mensajero por excelencia.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Por ahí, alguien me dijo que incluyera a Zetsu y lo haré. Aún no aparecerá, pero he de decir que desarrollará un papel fundamental en esta historia.

También, espero que les haya gustado este leve SasoSaku y DeiSaku, en el próximo capítulo los aguarda un delicioso ItaSaku.

Y ¿qué pareja les agrada más? Me encantaría conocer sus opiniones, les prometo que las tomaré en cuenta para un desarrollo.

Y aclaro que, el equipo de Sasuke y Naruto incluye a otros seis chicos más, por lo que necesitaré de su ayuda para elegir entre estos caballeros:

 _ **•Gaara.**_ _ **•Neji**_

 _ **•Shikamaru**_ _ **•Kakashi**_

 _ **•Kiba**_ _ **•Sai**_

 _ **•Suigetsu**_ _ **•Rock Lee**_

 _ **•Kankuro •Hidan**_

 _ **•Shino •Choji**_

O cualquier otro que a ustedes se les ocurra. Tomare todas y cada una de las sugerencias, ¡Por favor, necesito de si consejo!

Por otro lado, doy gracias a las personas que han añadido a sus favoritos este fic o lo han puesto en alerta, así como a las personas que me han dejado un review: _Blossom Komatsu,_ _ Alessannd Leto, cinlayj2, Kayako16, Jess07, shashachan7 y swordasunayuuki_. ¿Les confieso algo? Los leo siempre que accedo a mi cuenta. ❤

• ¡Gracias por leer! •


	4. Incarnation of Love

**_Advertencia del fic:_** _Universo alternativo / Podría contener personalidades OOC / 18+_

 ** _N/A:_** Ya elegí a los candidatos para el bando de Naruto y Sasuke. He de admitir que me fue bastante difícil porque hubo varios empates, pero bueh. Los elegidos son... ¡Descubrelo ahora mismo! 👿

Y por si tienen dudas:

 **Amón:** Sasori

 **Mammon:** Deidara

 **Leviatán:** Kisame

 **Belcebú:** Pain

 **Lucifer:** Itachi

 **Belfegor:** Obito

 **Asmodeo:** Sasuke

 _._

 _._

 ** _Arco I._**

 ** _—Origen and Sacrifice—_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"La mitad de mi vida está escrita en páginas de libros,_

 _Vive y aprende de los tontos y de los sabios._

 _Sabes que es cierto,_

 _Todas las cosas vuelven a ti..."_

 ** _[Fragmento en español de la canción "Dream On" de Aerosmith]_**

 _._

 _._

 ** _Capítulo 3._**

 ** _»Incarnation of love«_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

—¡Aléjate de ella, maldito demonio!

Musita el extraño con la paciencia por los suelos. Sakura no entiende nada, ¿por qué ese hombre le ordena a Sasori de esa manera? El pelirrojo no hace nada, simplemente la mantiene detrás de él, de manera protectora y un tanto posesiva; mientras que el otro, adopta una pose ofensiva, como si en cualquier momento fuese a atacarlos.

—Es grosero de tu parte hablarme de esa manera, Gabriel —se mofa el pelirrojo—. Pero es aún más grosero entrar a nuestra casa sin ser invitado y, peor aún, querer robarse a la novia de otros.

Sakura voltea a ver al pelirrojo con una mueca en los labios. No le gustó que se dirigiera de esa forma al desconocido ni mucho menos que la haya etiquetado con esa singular palabra; lo aparta bruscamente de su lado y, cuando está a punto de hablar, mira los ojos ámbar de su protector, buscando algo que le haga dudar de él.

Algo que le haga pensar abandonar esa mansión sin saber nada de esos hermanos.

—Ya te lo dije, Amón —el otro sonríe y oculta su mirada bajo el flequillo de su cabello—. Tú no tienes ningún derecho de nombrarme —suspira profundo y mira a Sakura—. Y por lo que yo veo, esa niña no parece ser tu novia.

Sasori chasquea la lengua, mientras Sakura observa a ambos hombres alternativamente; el misterioso de cabellera blanca ensancha su sonrisa ante el acto del pelirrojo y la confusión de Sakura, por lo que no duda en acercarse a ella con rapidez y tirar de su brazo hasta acercar el rostro femenino a su pecho. Los papeles se han invertido.

—Haruno Sakura —llamó en un susurro—, tú puedes llamarme Suigetsu... Y mi señora Afrodita, la conozco y sé que usted me seguirá llamando Gabriel.

—¿Afrodita?

Es cuando el hombre llamado Suigetsu la mira ceñudo. Siente que ha hablado de más.

Ella no sabe que es la encarnación de Afrodita y él no sabe que aún es una humana común.

Para Suigetsu, aquella muchacha de cabello rosa y ojos jade no es más que Afrodita, la diosa de la belleza y el amor, así que el hecho de que ella no haya actuado como la diosa que es, le sorprende mucho. Mucho más cuando nota que la mirada verdosa de esa chica irradia humildad, carisma y sobre todo, confusión.

La diosa Afrodita es todo lo contrario, o al menos eso recuerda el albino. Afrodita es una diosa inclemente, egoísta y sobre todo egocéntrica y arrogante; no tiene piedad con los ángeles ni mucho menos con los demonios; a los humanos sólo los ve como simples instrumentos y a los siete arcángeles como sus sirvientes; es narcisista por excelencia y codiciosa por naturaleza; pero lo que Suigetsu recuerda más que cualquier cosa, es que Afrodita es la diosa más infiel del Olimpo.

No tiene tiempo de analizarlo a profundidad, ya que el puño de Sasori se dirige velozmente hacia su mejilla; a Sasori no le importa que Sakura aún esté en brazos del albino, mientras ponga en su lugar al arcángel que se atrevió a interrumpirlo. Suigetsu toma a Sakura de la cintura y salta hacia atrás, provocando que la chica grite y el pelirrojo comience a seguirlos; mientras se dirige a la puerta, le dirige una seria mirada.

—¡Anda, dilo! —Exclama con preocupación—. Te sacaré de aquí y te llevaré a un lugar seguro. Sólo necesito tu aprobación.

—¡Ella no irá a ninguna parte! —Habla Sasori detrás de ellos.

Suigetsu no tiene otra opción que tomar a Sakura por debajo de las rodillas y cargarla al estilo nupcial; posteriormente sale del salón a toda velocidad y se dirige hacia alguna parte de la mansión. Él sabe que no debe de salir de ahí con ella en brazos si no ha recibido una respuesta positiva a su indirecta petición, así que sólo se limita a correr lejos del furioso pelirrojo que los persigue.

Sakura, en cambio, no entiende nada de lo que está pasando. Ese sujeto desconocido le está diciendo que la llevará a un lugar seguro. Pero, ¿seguro de qué? Sasori y sus hermanos son demonios, eso se lo dejaron claro desde el primer día; ella dudó al principio, pero hace tan sólo un momento comenzó a creer que eso es verdad y, aún así no teme de ellos en lo más mínimo. Una parte de ella le dice que jamás le harían daño. Por lo tanto, no desea abandonarlos para irse con un extraño que dice ser arcángel.

También el asunto de la herencia de su padre está en juego. Esa mansión era de él y Sakura no desea dejar el patrimonio de la persona más preciada para ella. Además, ahí hay algo muy raro que quiere saber y no se marchará hasta descubrir la verdad. Una de sus más grandes dudas la acaba de mencionar el albino.

¿Afrodita?

Ella no puede serlo. Ni siquiera está segura de ser especial. Lo que sí le intriga, es el hecho por el cual seis tipos que se dicen ser hermanos, intenten protegerla a toda costa, cuando apenas acaban de conocerse; o la razón por la que un hombre de afilados dientes trate de llevársela. Esto le hace pensar que ella sólo es un objeto para esos sujetos.

Sin embargo, aún no le queda claro el objetivo de esos sujetos al tenerla consigo. ¿Qué puede tener ella de especial? No lo sabe, y si ellos tienen razón al decir que se trata de Afrodita, entonces se trata de algo sumamente delicado.

—¡Afrodi... Sakura! —llama de nuevo el albino—. Necesito tu aprobación. Por favor, dime que quieres alejarte de aquí conmigo.

De nuevo está el nombre de esa diosa. Sakura lo medita mientras se aferra al cuello del hombre.

¿Debería ir con él?

Después de todo, es un arcángel.

[...]

* * *

Sasuke mira fijamente a sus cinco hermanos al frente suyo y se da cuenta de que falta Sasori. Carraspea con fuerza para llamar la atención de Pain y Kisame, que aparentemente se susurran entre sí, y lo logra; frunce el ceño al ver que Itachi le sonríe burlesco y Obito sigue con la misma actitud infantil que como lo recuerda; y finalmente gruñe molesto cuando nota que Deidara lo fulmina con la mirada. En definitiva, todos y cada uno le exasperan.

—¿En dónde está ella?

Para su fortuna, es su compañero el que les dirige la palabra. El pelirrojo de ojos verdes y grandes ojeras da un paso al frente y dirige la mirada al segundo hermano de los demonios. Pain le devuelve el gesto sin inmutarse, después mira de soslayo a Kisame y asiente con la cabeza; esa señal es suficiente para que el de cabello azul emprenda la huida y salga de la habitación, no obstante, es detenido por alguien más.

—¿A dónde vas, Leviatán?

—Al infierno, Kakashi —Kisame sonríe de lado—. ¿O debería decirte, Miguel[1]?

Sasuke sonríe discretamente, sabe que Kakashi no lo dejará ir tan fácilmente si no le da informes sobre la chica a la que buscan y que tanto Naruto como Suigetsu la están buscando en los alrededores de la casa. Sin embargo, tampoco puede confiar del todo en la torpeza de su mejor amigo y la indiscreción del albino, por lo que ellos seis deben hacer algo para retener a los cinco hermanos demonios que se encuentran ahí.

—Te hice una pregunta, Belcebú —de nuevo habla el pelirrojo—. ¿En dónde está ella?

—No es algo que a ninguno de ustedes concierna —Pain suspira—, Uriel[2].

—¡Para ti soy Gaara!

Pain esquiva con maestría el puño directo de Gaara a su rostro y retrocede; esa acción desencadena la distracción de Kakashi y, por lo tanto, la huida de Kisame; el de cabello plateado no duda en seguirlo, sin embargo, Deidara se interpone en su camino sin intención de dejarlo ir. Lo mismo pasa con Obito e Itachi, que impiden el acceso del ventanal y Pain se queda al centro de la habitación, sonriendo sutilmente.

Sasuke gruñe molesto, deduciendo al instante que ahora ellos son los acorralados. Sabe con exactitud que los arcángeles no se atreverán a iniciar una pelea innecesaria, debido a su ética moral y repudio a la violencia. A veces, desea golpearlos fuertemente en la cara para que reaccionen de una vez, pero también reconoce que su periodo de prueba aún no ha terminado y debe andar con cuidado.

—¡Oh, vaya! —Exclama Obito eufórico—. También nos acompañan Chamuel[3], Rafael[4] y Zadquiel[5]. Pero faltan dos, ¿no será que...?

Adopta una pose pensativa y, cuando llega a una conclusión sale disparado por la ventana, a través de los cristales rotos, sin darles tiempo a los demonios para recriminarle o advertirle algo. Itachi suspira con pesadez, mientras que enfoca su vista a los tres arcángeles que mencionó su hermano mayor.

—Oye —llama uno de ellos—. Dile a tu hermano que no me llame Zadquiel... Para él, soy Utakata.

—Lo siento —habla Itachi con ironía—, pero eso es algo que tendrás que arreglar con él... Zadquiel.

—¡Maldito demonio!

Utakata pierde la paciencia y se abalanza sobre Itachi. Sin embargo, Sasuke le detiene antes de que llegue a tocarlo y le susurra un par de palabras inteligibles al oído de Itachi o cualquier otro; el castaño aprieta los puños y se detiene, no sin antes dedicarle una furtiva mirada al demonio.

—Zeus nos ha ordenado llevarnos a Afrodita —Sasuke hace uso de la palabra—. Ustedes deberán saber que-

—Ustedes son los que deberían saber que ella también posee una parte del alma de nuestro señor Plutón —Itachi interrumpe—. Y mientras esa humana no lo diga con su propia voz, ustedes no pueden hacer nada.

—No tenemos porqué preocuparnos por eso —vocifera otro de los arcángeles—. Afrodita ha demostrado dominar el cuerpo de esa chica. Plutón no tiene ninguna oportunidad de renacer.

—¿Eso crees, Neji? ¿O tú si prefieres que te llame Rafael?

A sus espaldas, Neji siente una presencia nueva. Se voltea rápidamente y encuentra a un hombre de apariencia extraña, con la mitad del cuerpo teñida de negro, mientras que la otra mitad es de color blanco; él, al igual que todos los demonios, viste con un traje de color azul, con una camisa de color beige y zapatos del mismo color que el traje. Mira a Neji seriamente, pero la sonrisa en la parte blanca de su rostro dice todo lo contrario.

Es verdad, los arcángeles no pueden llevarse a Sakura si no tienen su orden, así que su intento por distraer a los demás demonios resulta inútil si al final ella decide quedarse. Zeus lo dejó claro: llevarse a Afrodita por la fuerza no servirá de nada; además de todo, no sólo el dios del rayo está detrás de esa muchacha, sino que también Ares, el dios de la guerra busca a su amante. Pero ese asunto es ajeno a su interés, mientras no sean Plutón ni Ares los que la tengan, o esa chica aún no sepa la verdad, ellos aún tienen oportunidad de llevarla consigo.

—Mi señor Plutón está cerca de ella —habla una vez más el nuevo integrante—. Todos ustedes saben que una vez que el cuerpo de Sakura está cerca de nuestro amo, es imposible apartarla de él.

—Eres ingenuo, Zetsu —finalmente el último arcangel toma la palabra—. Y yo si prefiero que me llamen Chamuel.

Todos voltean a ver al sujeto que dijo aquello, encontrándose con un hombre alto y bien parecido; de cabellera negra que cae en algunos mechones sobre su frente; ojos de igual color, profundos e inexpresivos; y sobre todo, la piel tan pálida como la nieve que caerá en el solsticio de invierno. Aquel arcangel raya en lo descarado, sin embargo, parece no darse cuenta de sus inconscientes acciones.

—Sai tiene razón —Sasuke reitera con una media sonrisa—, todos ustedes son ingenuos. Ella aún puede tomar decisiones como una humana común y ustedes saben que la decisión de esa humana llamada Sakura, debe ser respetada hasta por los demonios —observa cada una de las expresiones faciales, encontrándose con muecas de disgusto—. Piénsenlo... ¿A quién querría seguir una humana con tendencias religiosas? ¿A un demonio, o a un arcángel?

Para su sorpresa, la sonrisa que esboza Zetzu no le dice nada bueno.

—Eso es algo que te gustará averiguar.

Y de repente, un grito femenino proveniente del segundo piso azota sus tímpanos. No lo piensa dos veces y sale disparado con Itachi detrás, siguiéndole. Sasuke presiente que no le gustará lo que verá.

[...]

* * *

—¡A-aléjate de mí, o voy a gritar!

La voz entrecortada de Hinata y sus palabras atropelladas lo tensan cada vez más. Él sólo quiere preguntarle el paradero de su amiga para poder llevársela, sin embargo, ni siquiera lo deja hablar. Esa chica comienza a exasperarlo.

—Tranquila, no te haré ningún daño. Sólo quiero-

—¡No hables! —Interrumpe ella rápidamente—. Vete, por favor.

Naruto suspira con pesadez mientras la escanea minuciosamente. Esa chica parece ser un tanto nerviosa y asustadiza; tanto que llega a creer que nunca ha tenido contacto con el exterior. Si no supiera de buena fuente que, ella es la única amiga de Sakura, la hubiera abandonado para proseguir con su búsqueda. No obstante, necesita saber algunas cosas de la chica de cabello rosa antes de tratar con ella directamente.

Empero, cuando llega hasta sus perlados ojos, nota algo extraño en ellos que le hace temblar el labio inferior. De pronto, el aura entre los dos se torna pesada y asfixiante para él y es a causa de aquellos ojos que lo miran con miedo, pero a la vez con una aversión impropia de un humano.

Y por alguna razón, Naruto está seguro de haber visto aquellos ojos en otro lado.

No puede seguir viéndola a los ojos. La sensación que le provocan es alarmante, como si en cualquier momento lo fuera a atacar sin razón alguna. Jamás había experimentado una sensación que lo sofocara tanto, le advirtiera sobre un peligro del cual no estuviera enterado, ni mucho menos, que lo obligara a alejarse de la dueña de aquellos ojos.

—Escucha, yo soy Jophiel[6] —trata de explicar, pero nota que Hinata se cubre las orejas con ambas manos—. ¡Por favor, escúchame!

—N-no me interesa saber quién eres.

Ante la respuesta de la fémina, Naruto arquea una ceja. Si bien, ella demuestra no querer saber absolutamente nada de él, también demostró hace un momento estar interesada. De lo contrario, no lo hubiera llamado «Menma» en cuanto lo vio.

Bufa ya hastiado de la situación, por lo que no le queda de otra que acercarse a la chica y tomarla de ambos brazos, con el objeto de calmarla. Sin embargo, las cosas no salen como lo planea, ya que al tocarla por los hombros, siente un escalofrío recorrer le la piel, como si la de ella fuese la de un cadáver viviente. La inmaculada piel de Hinata se encuentra helada y tiesa. Eso le inquieta de sobremanera.

Pero eso no es lo único que lo alarma.

En sus ojos color perla y alrededor de ellos, se han comenzado a asomar pequeñas venas que le provocan la misma sensación inexplicable que sintió al principio. No lo comprende, pero se da cuenta de que el peligro en ella lo acecha y le advierte que debe alejarse de ella en cuanto pueda.

No está del todo seguro, pero comienza a creer que esa chica también es un peligro para Sakura.

—¿Quién eres? —inquiere el rubio anonadado.

—Aléjate de _ella_ —Hinata musita por lo bajo. Y por un momento, la expresión en su rostro se torna diferente... Irradia odio.

Es entonces cuando Naruto se da cuenta de la pregunta que ha hecho, pero sobre todo, de que se ha quedado inmóvil observando los ojos de la chica durante un buen tiempo, aún sosteniéndola por los hombros y con un sudor frío adornando su frente; ella, por su parte, no hace nada por alejarlo de ella, pese a que se lo pidió con un tono de voz diferente al normal, casi ordenándolo. Sus ojos se mantienen fijos en él, aún con las venas hinchadas alrededor de ellos.

—Lo siento, pero no permitiré que toques a esta chica.

Una tercera voz se hace presente, lo que le ayuda a apartar la vista de ella y por ende, soltarla lo más rápido que puede. No le gusta para nada el aura de Hinata y desea no volver a acercarse a ella. No obstante, no tiene tiempo de pensar en eso, ya que un chico enmascarado hace acto de presencia, colocándose entre ambos en una pose defensiva.

—Belfegor...

—Para ti, soy Obito —el enmascarado habla con un exagerado tono infantil—. ¿Comprendes, Naruto?

El rubio se encuentra demasiado aturdido como para responder. De repente, un asco se instala en su estómago, provocándole reflujo incontrolable. Quiere vomitar con la sola presencia de Hinata, pero no sabe porqué, si ella no tiene nada de extraño. A excepción de sus ojos.

Hay algo en ella. Algo muy malo.

—¡Qué bueno que llegué a tiempo! —Obito deja escapar un largo suspiro y se dirige a Hinata—: Espero que estés bien. De lo contrario, mi querida Sakura ya no querría casarse conmigo.

Hinata asiente en silencio sin prestarle mucha atención; Naruto ya ni siquiera los escucha. Está tan ensimismado con sus conjeturas que, el par al frente suyo pasa a estar en un segundo plano.

Naruto gruñe en señal de frustración. No soporta estar ahí junto a un demonio y una mujer que no es para nada normal. Así que, sin poder hacer nada en contra de ellos, toma impulso hasta saltar por la ventana que conecta con el exterior, huyendo inmediatamente. No le importa que los demás arcángeles lo riñan después por su falta de objetividad y su cobarde desvarío, ya les explicará después lo que vivió hace un momento. Porque en definitiva, averiguará quién es esa chica de cabello negro azulado que tanto lo perturbó y qué es lo que busca de Sakura.

Alguien con esos ojos no puede esconder nada bueno.

[...]

* * *

Sakura corre sin detenerse o siquiera mirar atrás. Hace un momento logró escapar de los brazos aquel albino llamado Suigetsu que tantas preguntas le hacía, la mayoría de ellas sin sentido. Al igual que de Sasori, quien le vociferaba incoherencias acerca de irse de ahí o quedarse. No entiende nada y eso le aterra.

—¡Sakura!

Escucha a sus espaldas la voz de Sasori. Aumenta la velocidad de su carrera hasta encontrarse con las escaleras, por lo que no duda y baja corriendo sin detenerse, a pesar de que puede caer y rodar sobre ellas. Mientras más alejada esté del pelirrojo y del albino, se sentirá más tranquila.

Empero, antes de llegar al último escalón que llega al segundo piso, siente su tobillo doblarse y por lo tanto, cae en picada al suelo. En consecuencia, emite un sonoro grito de dolor que se escucha a través de los pasillos; pronto se da cuenta de su error y se cubre la boca, levantándose en el proceso y comenzando a correr nuevamente hacia abajo.

No tiene idea de cuánto corre, pero sus piernas sólo pueden conducirla hacia el sótano, donde una puerta de madera desgastada la espera tentativamente para ser abierta. La chica se detiene por un momento a examinarla, sin embargo, al oír las voces de Sasori e Itachi en la lejanía, tiene el impulso de abrirla y encerrarse en aquella habitación que parece abandonada, no sin antes ponerle seguro.

—¿Qué es este lugar?

Hace la pregunta al aire, sin esperar a que alguien responda; recorre el lugar con la mirada, encontrándose con un escenario un tanto particular: el lugar está parcialmente en penumbras y casi vacío, siendo iluminado solamente por los varios candelabros alternando las paredes de piedra caliza; hay un amplio librero en la parte derecha que contiene libros añejos a simple vista, junto a un par de sillones paralelos uno con el otro, dejando en el centro una pequeña mesa; y al fondo, hay un enorme vitral cubierto por gruesas sábanas de color vino, que a su vez, es rodeado por una hoguera que desprende llamas de color púrpura.

—Mi hogar —se sobresalta al escuchar esa voz rasposa—. Bienvenida, Sakura.

—¿Qu-quién es usted?

Nunca ha visto a ese hombre, así que se tensa al ver que él parece conocerla perfectamente. De un momento a otro se halla sentado en uno de los sillones, con las piernas cruzadas y recargado en el respaldo del mueble, mientras que sus manos se encuentran cruzadas sobre su pecho. De tez morena-clara, ojos negros como la oscuridad de la noche, siendo adornados por unas ojeras debajo de ellos y, cabello azabache e increíblemente largo –el cual le cubre casi por completo un ojo–, se presenta ante ella aquel misterioso hombre de mediana edad frente a ella, esbozando una sonrisa que a ella le parece tétrica, pero a la vez coqueta.

—Madara —responde sin moverse—, el dueño de esta casa.

—¿El dueño? —Repite ella sin entenderlo—. Nadie me había contado sobre usted, ni mucho menos que era el dueño de esta casa —hizo una reverencia—. Me disculpo, yo soy tan sólo una intrusa, no debería estar aquí.

—Por lo que veo, eres muy habladora —se mofa el mayor, descruzando los brazos—. Esta también es tu casa... También eres la dueña.

—Pe-pero...

—Tu padre era un amigo mío, como un _hermano_ —enfatiza la última palabra, ganándose el desconcierto de la chica—. Cuando murió, me dejó a cargo de esta residencia hasta que tú cumplas los diecisiete, como su última voluntad.

—Yo no puedo vivir aquí.

Ante aquella frase, Madara agranda los ojos y se levanta de su asiento con cautela. Sabe con certeza la cantidad de problemas que la sola respuesta de la chica significa y la magnitud de daño que le haría; así que sólo puede atinar a acercarse lentamente, hasta quedar frente a ella.

—Debes vivir aquí —utiliza su recurso más fuerte—, porque eres especial.

—¿A qué se refiere? ¿En qué se supone que soy especial? —Pregunta ella, harta de rodeos.

Madara duda por un momento. No concibe que la desconfianza de esa chica lo lleve a utilizar la verdad de sus por las que la quiere a su lado. Finalmente suspira y toma la muñeca de Sakura entre sus manos.

—Tú eres la encarnación de Afrodita —dice sin más, sin esperar por una reacción en el rostro de Sakura—. Eres el contenedor de una parte de su alma... Sakura, tu alma es la de Afrodita, la diosa de la belleza y el amor.

La pupila en los ojos de Sakura se contrae. ¿Ella es tan sólo un contenedor? Lo que más le inquieta de todo es que ese tal Madara le asegura que ella posee el alma de Afrodita y es su encarnación... ¿No se supone que los dioses son inmortales? No cree en ninguna de sus palabras, ella sabe a la perfección todo acerca de los dioses del Olimpo y, aquel comentario no cuadra de ninguna forma.

—¡¿Qué rayos está diciendo?! —Vocifera con furia y aparta bruscamente su mano—. Yo no puedo ser Afrodita, ¡de ninguna forma! Y tampoco le creo nada en relación a mi padre —la rabia es tanta que las lágrimas comienzan a escapársele—. ¡¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Cree que puede llegar y decirme cuanta estupidez se le ocurra para verme la cara? ¿Acaso cree que soy idiota?!

—Lo dicho. Eres una habladora...

Sakura no tiene tiempo para responder, ya que es sorprendida con un repentino abrazo por parte del hombre. Al principio, intenta zafarse de sus robustos brazos; sin embargo, a los pocos segundos es invadida por una misteriosa sensación de calidez que el mismo hombre le proporciona. Y lo siente bien.

—Tal vez para ti sea una estupidez, pero para mí es muy importante —Sakura desiste de forcejear—. Yo soy Plutón, el hombre que siempre ha estado enamorado de ti, Afrodita.

La chica se queda estática, sin poder formular ninguna palabra. ¿En qué momento la situación se volvió tan extraña? Ella de ninguna manera puede ser Afrodita, ni mucho menos ser laanada de aquel sujeto, que si bien, es bastante atractivo, también alega ser un dios. No le gusta el rumbo que la palabrería está tomando.

—E-está loco —apenas puede balbucear—, yo no-

—Te amo, Afrodita —interrumpe, aferrándola más a su cuerpo—. Quédate conmigo, te lo ruego. Déjame demostrarte que mis palabras son verídicas... Permíteme ofrecerte ahora, lo que en años no pude.

—Señor, me está confundiendo —se remueve incómoda entre los brazos del hombre—. Yo no soy Afrodita, mi nombre es Sakura.

Madara posa su vista en los ojos verdes de Sakura, y ella observa que los orbes de él han cambiado de color a un carmín profundo. Como Itachi.

Finalmente, reune el valor necesario para separarse de él con un empujón, mientras él sigue mirándola a los ojos. Aquel acto la hace cohibirse, pues su mirada es intimidante. Quiere salir de ahí dando largas zancadas hacia la puerta, pero de nuevo no puede. No con las palabras dictadas por el hombre.

—Sakura... Eres aún más hermosa de lo que imaginaba.

Se gira sobre sus talones y lo ve de nuevo. Esos ojos rojos como la sangre le provocan un fuerte mareo y una repentina jaqueca que la obligan a sostenerse de la pared; sus piernas comienzan a perder fuerza y su cabeza lucidez. La voz de Madara cada vez se escucha más alejada. Presiente que va a delirar en poco tiempo.

—Plutón... Mi amado Plutón... Siempre estaré... Contigo.

Y después de decir aquello, Sakura pierde el conocimiento y cae al suelo.

 **—Continuará—**

* * *

 **[1]** Miguel (Arcángel de la protección). Corresponde al color azul. Es el símbolo de la justicia perfecta. Su nombre significa _**"el que es como Dios"**_. Es el más conocido de los Arcángeles. Es considerado el más grande de todos los ángeles.

 **[2]** Uriel (Arcángel de la paz). Corresponde al rayo púrpura y al oro. Su nombre significa _**"E** **l fuego de Dios".**_ Se le representa vestido de rojo o anaranjado y dorado, colores relacionados al fuego y a sus cualidades de transformación, destrucción del mal e iluminación espiritual.

 **[3]** Chamuel (Arcángel del amor). Corresponde al rayo de color rosa. Su nombre significa "El Que Ve a Dios", o **"El que busca a Dios".** Éste es el ángel de la compasión, la misericordia, el perdón y la comprensión.

 **[4]** Rafael (Arcángel de lo curativo). El nombre del arcángel Rafael significa _**"El poder sanador de Dios"**_. Representa el aspecto de Dios que ayuda al ser humano a mantener el balance de las emociones y la salud del cuerpo.

 **[5]** Zadquiel (Arcángel de la alegría). Corresponde al rayo color violeta. Su nombre significa **"La justicia de Dios".** Por ser la "justicia de Dios" es también el ángel de la benevolencia y la misericordia. Zadquiel representa la capacidad divina del perdón.

 **[6]** Jophiel (Arcángel de la iluminación). Corresponde al color amarillo. Su nombre significa _**"La belleza de Dios".**_ Representa el poder de la luz del conocimiento ante la oscuridad de la ignorancia.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

*Se asoma de su escondite* ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Sé que pasaron más de dos meses y yo no actualizaba este fic, pero a veces la inspiración es tan maldita que no trabaja en una idea. Fue algo así como un bloqueo mental que no me dejaba escribir este capítulo.

Pero, ¡la inspiración ha llegado a esta cabecita dura! Y Bell espera poder actualizar más seguido este fic.

A todos los seguidores de esta idea mía, espero no haberlos hecho esperar demasiado, y si es así, pueden tirarme piedras y tomates. Porque también recuerdo haber prometido traerles ItaSaku en este capítulo y nada más no se pudo. Era una escena de 2,000 palabras más o menos y yo no estoy acostumbrada a subir capítulos largos.

En fin, vamos a lo importante:

¿Se imaginaban a Madara como Plutón?

¿Quién creen que sea Zeus, o Ares?

¿Qué creen que esconda Hinata?

Jajaja.

Agradezco a **Alessannd Leto, Maraiah, swordasunayuuki, Meems, Guest, Aura117, Jess07, Blabla, LittleCurly21, shashachan7, satachi131 y Blossom Komatsu** por comentar y votar; también a todos sus favoritos, follows y favorite author.

 **LittleCurly21:** Agregué a casi todos los chicos que me dijiste, excepto a Kiba. A él le pensé un papel mejor, ya lo verás. ¡Gracias por votar!

 **Blabla:** Yo también creo que Utakata es un personaje súper sexy, así que lo agregué al harem uwu. Me alegra mucho que te guste mi trabajo y estés satisfecha. También espero que te siga gustando y sigas leyendo. ¡Gracias por comentar y votar!

 **Jess07:** ¿Qué te digo? Además de acertar con todos los chicos, tienes un muy buen gusto. Yo también amo el ItaSaku y, aunque Sasori me guste más con Temari, ¡También lo shippeo con Saku! Es que vamos, Sakura es shippeable hasta con ella misma XD. Y como viste, Zetzu ya hizo su aparición, gózalo. ¡Y gracias por comentar!

 **Aura117:** Me da gusto que te gusten estos temas relacipnados a los dioses. Espero no haberte decepcionado por la falta de ItaSaku y por la tardanza, pero te prometo que en el próximo capítulo Agregaré ese ItaSaku. Y acertaste con todos los chicos. ¡Gracias por comentar!

 **Guest:** Yo también amo a Kakashi ❤ ¡Gracias por votar!

 **Meems:** ¡Hey!No sabes cuánto me alegra que te guste la mitología. En particular, me encanta todo eso delos dioses y seres mitológicos porque... Bueno, es una larga historia. Y ¡era de ley que agregara a Madara! él va a ser muy importante para el desarrollo de mi fic, porque, como te diste cuenta, es Plutón. Espero que sigas leyendo, ¡y gracias por comentar!

 **Maraiah:** Pues el fic era reciente en el tiempo que lo comentaste, pero ahora ya no tanto jajaja. ¡Wow! Hay otra fan del SasoSaku. Y yo creyendo que somos fandom muerto... ¡Viva el SasoSaku! Y vete preparando, porque les tengo una sorpresa a los SasoSaku fans más adelante. ❤ ¡Gracias por leer y votar! A ti te agradezco el doble y te doy todo mi amor porque comentaste dos veces uwu.

Los espero en el próximo capítulo: **"Día 3 - Hermanas de oscuridad"**

• ¡Gracias por leer! •


	5. Day 3 - Sisters of the darkness

**Advertencias del fic:** Universo alternativo | Contiene OoC en los personajes | Calificación 18+ por escenas de posible violencia y/o escenas eróticas.

 **Cast (demons):** Amon - Sasori | Mammon - Deidara | Leviatán - Kisame | Belcebú - Pain | Lucifer - Itachi | Belfegor - Obito | Asmodeo - Sasuke

 **Cast (angels):** Gabriel - Suigetsu | Miguel - Kakashi | Uriel - Gaara | Zadquiel - Utakata | Rafael - Neji | Chamuel - Sai | Jophiel - Narutos

 **Cast (others):** Plutón - Madara

.

.

.  
 **Arco I.**  
 **—Origen and Sacrifice—**

.  
"(...) La rabia tan sumisa  
Tan débil, tan humilde  
El furor tan prudente  
No me sirve (...)"

—Mario Benedetti, Me sirve no me sirve [Fragmento]  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **Capítulo 4**  
 **»Day 3 - Sisters of the darkness«**

.

 **• 1 •**

—No, no puedes decírselo.

Escucha entre sueños. Siente su cuerpo entumecimiento e incapaz de moverse y sus ojos permanecen cerrados. Quiere disfrutar un poco más de su inmovilidad, mientras intenta caer en la inconsciencia una vez más.

—¿Qué más da? Ella también es Afrodita, de igual forma tendremos que hacerlo.

—¡No! Ella no es Afrodita… Esa chica es una impostora.

Parece que alguien se está alterando. Es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que no podrá dormir más; hay dos hombres manteniendo una conversación a escasos metros de ella, lo intuye. Sin embargo, no puede hacer nada más que fruncir el ceño y apretar los párpados, en un vano intento por abrirlos.

—Amo Madara, tan sólo mírela. Dudo mucho que ella logre sobrevivir únicamente con la mitad de su alma.

¿De quién hablan? Sakura está confundida y apenas logra abrir un ojo; inmediatamente lo cierra al percibir demasiada luz para su gusto, tal vez sea por estar tanto tiempo dormida, pues pronto también siente los estragos en sus músculos.

—Es por eso que debe despertar cuanto antes. La única que puede hallar la otra mitad sellada, es ella misma.

Finalmente abre ambos ojos, acostumbrándose lentamente a la luz artificial que emerge de la lámpara sobre el techo. Poco a poco asimila que se encuentra en la misma habitación que se le había asignado para su residencia en la mansión; también se da cuenta de que no está sola. Hay dos hombres a cada costado de la cama en la que reposa, fijando su mirada ónix en ella. Han dejado de hablar para prestar atención en sus movimientos.

Se siente mareada, confundida. ¿Qué día es? ¿Cómo llegó hasta ahí? Son sólo unas de las muchas preguntas que su mente maquina rápidamente. Mira al hombre de cabellera larga y azabache a su derecha y luego gira su cabeza en dirección al hombre menor de grandes ojeras. Es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que se trata de Madara e Itachi.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Cuestiona Itachi no muy convencido de sus palabras.

—¿Uh? —Ni siquiera ella misma lo sabe. Todo es tan confuso en ese momento—. ¿Qué me pasó?

—Te desmayaste —Madara responde tajante—. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no te alimentas, niña?

Sakura parpadea extrañada y posteriormente mira las palmas de sus manos. Para empezar, ni siquiera sabe la fecha en la que se encuentra y tampoco recuerda cuándo fue su último desayuno decente. Ella no era una chica que tuviera recursos suficientes como para alimentarse tres veces al día y estudiar la preparatoria a la vez; sin padres y sin nadie que la ayude a solventar sus gastos, ella tenía que trabajar los fines de semana.

—Llevas todo un día inconsciente —al ver la cara de confusión en ella, Itachi informa—. Suponemos que fue debido a la falta de proteínas en tu organismo.

Es verdad, no ha ingerido alimento alguno desde que Itachi la encontró por primera vez y, francamente, tiene mucha hambre. No puede evitar el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas; la vergüenza se apodera de ella al querer pedirles al par de hombres un poco de comida o siquiera permiso para salir a comer algo de la cocina.

—En un momento será la hora del almuerzo —Itachi habla como si leyera sus pensamientos—. Antes de eso, necesitamos dejar algunas cosas claras.

—Como sea —Madara se encamina hacia la salida—, estaré esperando en el comedor.

Dicho esto, sale de la habitación sin dirigirles una mirada, dejando a Sakura a solas con Itachi. El chico que se hace llamar «Lucifer» la mira profundamente antes de suspirar y sonreír forzadamente. Ella no sabe porqué sus ojos cambian radicalmente de color, pasando de ser completamente negros a ser de un intenso color carmín, adornado por un trío de aspas que giran en torno a las manecillas del reloj.

De pronto, se da cuenta de que algo no anda bien.

Porque no escucha nada más que sus propios pensamientos. Y eso le aterra. Porque en este momento está pensando en lo guapo que es Itachi y lo apetecibles que se ven sus labios; él no ha hablado, se mantiene en silencio. Sin embargo, esa sonrisa le dice más que mil palabras lo harían en realidad. Se mofa, se divierte de la situación y ella por un momento teme que pueda ser capaz de leer sus pensamientos.

—Escucha —su voz suena tan relajada, que Sakura se embelesa—, nosotros no queremos hacerte daño. Sólo queremos protegerte.

—¿Pr-protegerme? —No lo entiende y no sabe porqué—. ¿De qué?

La sonrisa de Itachi se ensancha, dándole a entender que su pregunta es inadecuada.

—Supongo que ya lo debes de saber —se encoge de hombros y toma asiento a su lado—. Eres Afrodita, una diosa perteneciente al Olimpo. Por lo tanto, también deberás saber que tienes muchos enemigos y seres que quieren matarte.

Sí, lo sabe y realmente le parece una tontería. Ella no tiene mucho conocimiento acerca de los dioses del Olimpo, pero sabe que Afrodita siempre fue una de las favoritas –después de Atenea–, así que no entiende cómo una diosa como ella puede tener enemigos a tal punto de ser protegida por los siete demonios del inframundo y, al parecer, también por los arcángeles.

—Yo no necesito-

—Necesitas informarte acerca de tu propia vida, Sakura —interrumpe, ahora con seriedad—. Eres una joven de dieciséis años que no tiene conocimiento alguno del entorno que la rodea.

 _'¿Y quién me guiará? ¿Tú?'_ Piensa con una mueca de disgusto dibujada en su rostro. Y por una milésima de segundo puede observar a través de los ojos rojos de Itachi, encontrándose con una respuesta afirmativa. No obstante, eso no es suficiente para él, ya que decide hablar:

—Si así lo deseas, estaré a tus órdenes… Princesa.

Y ahí está de nuevo ese mote cursi que le provoca náuseas. Sakura nunca ha sido una chica que le gusten los piropos o sobrenombres como el que ese hombre le pone cada vez que intenta coquetear –porque no es ninguna tonta, sabe perfectamente que Itachi está intentando coquetear–, es sumamente ridículo. Quiere decirle que se deje de sinsentidos y le hable claro. Pero, en vez de hablar, se queda paralizada ante lo que ve.

Él realmente va en serio.

Entonces se da cuenta de que los labios masculinos se encuentran a escasos centímetros de los suyos, siendo separados apenas por una fina línea de oxígeno entre ellos; quiere tragar saliva o decirle algo, pero sabe que si lo hace, Itachi se aprovechará de la situación y terminará besándola. No hay espacio para palabra o miradas bonitas, de lo contrario, será su perdición –o su bendición.

Tiene miedo, mucho miedo de lo que pueda ocurrir. ¿Y si le gusta? ¿Y si desencadena una guerra entre los demonios? Él está jugando con su mente de una forma sucia y ella está cayendo sublime como polilla a la lámpara, dejando su cuerpo a merced del demonio.

—A-aléjate de mí —susurra con mucho cuidado, sin desapartar la mirada de la de él.

Puede escuchar con claridad la leve carcajada que le regala Itachi, además de sentir el cálido aliento del mismo chocar contra sus labios, resecándolos en el proceso.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres? —La punta de su nariz roza con la de ella—. ¿O en realidad deseas terminar con la distancia entre nuestros labios?

Es entonces cuando Sakura ahoga un jadeo e instintivamente aprieta los labios. ¿De verdad deseaba ser besada por Itachi? Está empezando a creer que sí… Lo ansía.

—Por favor… —Vuelve a susurrar. Itachi no necesita nada más para alejarse con el rostro apenado.

Su mirada de pronto e vuelve ónix. Y Sakura percibe de nuevo el movimiento del tiempo.

¿Qué clase de poder tiene? Quiere preguntarle, pero sabe que en este momento no es lo adecuado. Tal vez un poco más tarde pueda hacerlo. Por ahora, necesita comer.

Se levanta rápidamente de la cama para caminar hacia la puerta y huir de la imponente presencia de Itachi, sin embargo, es detenida en el acto por éste, que la toma con delicadeza de la muñeca.

—No quiero que haya malos entendidos entre nosotros —dice, pero ella no se atreve a mirarlo nuevamente—. Así que espero que olvides lo que acaba de pasar.

Dicho eso, le toma la otra mano y extiende ambas al frente suyo; saca del bolsillo interno de su saco, un libro de gruesa pasta de color magenta y con el gravado «Sakura» en la parte frontal. No parece tener muchas páginas, empero, tampoco parece ser un cuento de hadas como para pasarlo por alto. Cuando Sakura lo siente entre sus manos, algo cambia dentro de ella; como si ese pequeño libro le hubiera pertenecido desde el día en que nació; como si fuese una parte de ella.

—Léelo con calma cuando puedas —sugiere el hombre—. Te aseguro que muchas de las dudas que tienes en este momento, se resolverán con este diario.

¿Diario? Ese libro le genera aún más dudas e Itachi lo sabe –esa mirada divertida se lo dice–; no lo piensa mucho y deja el objeto sobre la cama, para después salir corriendo hacia el comedor principal. Necesita encontrar a Hinata y desahogarse con ella cuanto antes, pero también desea comer un poco. Aunque haga lo posible por no manifestarla de forma ruidosa, su estómago ruge cual león enjaulado.

Aún no sabe caminar entre tantos pasillos con extensión considerable; y de hecho, se queja en silencio por estar en un inmueble tan grande como esa mansión. A buena hora se le ocurrió mudarse, teniendo un humilde, pero acogedor apartamento en el que estaba perfectamente bien. Ahora no sólo vive en un laberinto, sino que también, rodeada de varios hombres sumamente extraños.

Finalmente, llega a la planta baja de la mansión, encontrándose en la sala principal. De inmediato sabe que el comedor se encuentra cerca de ahí, pues un olor exquisito entra por sus fosas nasales, impregnándose mágicamente en ella. Casi babea al imaginarse las deliciosas comidas servidas en la mesa y corre sin control hacia la –probablemente– fuente de su perdición alimenticia; empero, aún le queda un poco de cordura, por lo que decide seguir aquel olor sin hacer un movimiento extraño.

Cuando cruza el umbral de la puerta del comedor, se detiene en seco. Una multitud de rostros curiosos se posan en ella, como si fuese un objeto de gran valor. Entonces se da cuenta de que entre esas miradas, se encuentra la de Itachi; sentado en medio de sus hermanos –en el costado izquierdo– con postura recta, pero relajada; Madara también está ahí, en la cabeza de todos los presentes, con los codos y antebrazos cruzados sobre la mesa; también, aquel chico de cabello blanco, Suigetsu –al que Sasori anteriormente se hubo referido como Gabriel–, se encuentra sentado en el costado derecho de la mesa, junto a varios desconocidos.

—Al fin llegas —Madara habla primero—. Siéntate, hay algo de lo que queremos hablar contigo.

Asiente en silencio y divisa un asiento vacío a un lado de Madara y Óbito; camina lentamente con las miradas clavadas en su espalda y logra escuchar un par de murmullos por parte de los desconocidos.

Finalmente se sienta grácilmente y nota que frente a ella hay un chico bastante parecido a Itachi, de ojos aceitunados y cabello azabache; empero, él parece ser más joven y tiene la mirada más afilada, como si se tratara de un depredador en época de cacería. El chico la mira con intensidad, escudriñando desde su rosado cabello, hasta sus delgados brazos, sin perder ningún detalle de su figura.

—Nuestro hermano Itachi no te hizo nada, ¿verdad? —Escucha un susurro en su oreja izquierda, perteneciente a Obito.

Mira de soslayo al hombre de la máscara y le regala una sonrisa forzada, mientras niega suavemente con la cabeza. Aún siente la mirada del chico frente a ella, por lo tanto, se siente intrigada de alguna manera. ¿Por qué la mira tanto?

—Sakura —llama Madara con voz autoritaria—, antes que nada, te damos la bienvenida a nuestro humilde hogar. Espero que mis queridos subordinados te hagan sentir cómoda.

—Gr-gracias —responde ella, cohibida.

—También, queremos presentarnos ante usted, bella dama —el chico que antes la quería secuestrar, la mira pícaro, con esos ojos violáceos que a Sakura le llaman demasiado la atención—. Supongo que a mí ya me conociste antes, pero da igual; soy Gabriel, mejor conocido como Suigetsu.

—Mucho gusto…

—Mi nombre es Jophiel —un chico curioso de cabellera rubia y ojos azules habla con entusiasmo—. Pero para ti soy Naruto.

Ella asiente enternecida ante la imagen del rubio. Le recuerda a alguien. Sin embargo, no sabe con exactitud a quien.

—Yo soy Rafael —Sakura dirige su mirada hasta el centro de la mesa frente a ella, encontrándose con un sujeto de largo cabello castaño y ojos color perla—. Neji, para ti.

No lo niega, el chico es bien parecido, pero desprende un aura bastante misteriosa. No quiere darle muchas vueltas y enfoca su vista en el chico a un costado de Neji; con el cabello plateado y la mitad de su rostro cubierto por una máscara.

—¿Yo? Uhm, soy Kakashi… O Miguel.

—Tan reservado como siempre, Kakashi —antes de que ella pueda hablar, un hombre de cabello castaño, que cubre uno de sus ojos—. En fin, puedes llamarme Utakata, y soy el arcángel Zadquiel.

—Da igual —el pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina hace uso de la palabra—. Yo soy el arcángel Uriel… O Gaara; y el sujeto a mi lado es Sai.

—Chamuel —complementa el aludido.

La única chica en el comedor toma nota mental de los nombres de cada uno de los chicos, esperando no olvidarse de ninguno. Sin embargo, hay alguien que no se ha presentado y es aquel chico que se encuentra frente a ella. Y para su gran sorpresa, no ha despegado su vista de ella.

—¿Y tú…?

—Sasuke —responde cortante y, por un segundo, Sakura puede percibir una mueca de desagrado en él. Como si no quisiera estar ahí.

Sin duda alguna, ese tal Sasuke es quien más curiosidad le provoca… ¿Qué clase de ser divino es? Decide no preguntar, ya que también le provoca una sensación desagradable en el estómago y su rostro inexpresivo no le da mucha confianza.

—Nosotros estamos aquí por una sencilla razón: tú —Sai explica sin rodeos. Y Sakura tan sólo ahoga un grito de sorpresa—. Nuestro señor, Zeus, nos ha ordenado protegerte con nuestra vida. Así que lo más conveniente es que vengas con nosotros.

—¿Protegerla? —Brama Deidara. Es evidente que se encuentra en desacuerdo—. Todos ustedes pueden estar tranquilos, nosotros ya lo hacemos.

—Precisamente por eso no podemos estar tranquilos —Suigetsu exclama con diversión—. Ustedes son demonios, la señorita Sakura jamás se sentirá protegida estando con criaturas como ustedes.

Una batalla verbal inicia y Sakura deja de escuchar a partir de entonces. Ahora está más confundida que nunca, tanto que una fuerte jaqueca amenaza con invadir su cerebro. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que una diosa como Afrodita causara tanto revuelto entre arcángeles y demonios y lo peor de todo, que ella fuera el contenedor de la mitad de su alma –por muy crudo que suene–, era simplemente una locura.

—Silencio —ordena Madara, ya harto de todo el alboroto causado—. La están aturdiendo, ¿no lo ven?

Agradece mentalmente al hombre mayor y él solamente desvía la mirada con fastidio. No lo entiende, recuerda que hace tan sólo un día se comportaba galante con ella e inclusive le confesaba un supuesto amor –claro que lo recuerda–, la abrazaba y la dejaba descansar en sus brazos. Ahora es como si repudiara todo de ella y le molestara su sola presencia.

—Sakura, quiero que tengas algo claro —por primera vez, Pain habla—. Tal vez nosotros seamos demonios, pero eso no quiere decir que seamos los malos del cuento… No del todo —suspira y es entonces cuando la mira a los ojos—. Nuestra misión primordial en esta mansión es cuidarte y alejarte de todo peligro.

—No sé de qué me hablas —ella comenzaba a exasperarse—, no sé-

—Ares —se adelanta a decir Sasori—. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero Afrodita cometió adulterio con Ares, estando casada… Y él no está muy contento con que una humana como tú tenga una parte de su alma.

—¿Qué? No puede ser, yo no tengo nada que ver con él… Yo… Yo no puedo estar aquí.

—Claro que tienes mucho que ver con él —Sasuke dice con molestia—. Ares es tu amante y también el dios de la guerra. ¿Te imaginas lo que provocarías al encontrarte con él, sola e indefensa? Se aprovecharía de tu alma y armaría una guerra masiva en contra del Olimpo. Todo por ella, Afrodita.

—P-pero yo-

—Itachi te dio un diario, ¿cierto? —Pain vuelve a hablar, interrumpiéndola. Sakura asiente positivamente—. Bien, pues es necesario que lo leas a detalle y te informes un poco sobre tu vida pasada. Te seguro que cuando termines de leer hasta la última línea, sabrás lo que tienes que hacer.

Con dicha explicación, le queda un poco clara la intención de los demonios para que se quede ahí. Sin embargo, el hecho de tener que leer sobre una supuesta «vida pasada» le aterra. Además, Ares también está buscándola con intenciones no muy buenas. ¿Cómo estar segura de que no hay nadie más que la busque?

—Es por eso que estuvimos hablando el día de ayer, mientras tú estabas inconsciente —vocifera Naruto, con la emoción adornando su rostro—. Hemos decidido que todos nosotros cuidaremos de ti, mientras recuperas tus memorias como diosa.

—¡¿Qué?!

De repente todo se vuelve tenso. Algunos no están de acuerdo con aquella decisión y otros simplemente se ven divertidos… Para Sakura, eso no es más que el inicio de su tormento.

Tener a una multitud de hombres guapos y dispuestos a protegerla, es para ella un martirio. Mucho más si todos se comportan como lo hizo Itachi hace un rato.

—Quiero morir…

Pero no quiere morir tan pronto. Y la causa es Hinata. Quien nunca se apareció en el comedor.

 _'¿Dónde está?_ ' Se pregunta internamente. Sin duda la irá a buscar después de comer.

[...]

.

* * *

.

 **• 2 •**

Fuera de la mansión, en el profundo y oscuro bosque que rodea el inmueble, se encuentran tres chicas de hermosa apariencia; formando un círculo y mirando en todas direcciones, como si tuvieran miedo de que alguien las descubra.

—No te queda mucho tiempo.

Dice una. Es alta, de tez bronceada y corta cabellera dorada atada en forma de cuatro coletas; tiene unos ojos de color verde esmeralda que brillan con intensidad gracias al resplandor de la luna; lleva la mitad superior de su cuerpo desnudo, dejando al descubierto sus senos. Sin embargo, sus pezones son apenas cubiertos por un par de rosas rojas clavadas a su piel; en la parte inferior lleva puesta una larga falda de seda de color azul rey, mientras que sus pies están descalzados, haciéndola sentir la humedad de la tierra y las hojas secas.

—Y-yo… Estoy haciendo todo lo p-posible, Temari… Pero ahora no sólo t-tengo que lidiar con los demonios. Ahora también esos arcángeles entrometidos-

—Eso ya lo sabemos, Hinata —la aludida es interrumpida abruptamente—. Pero también recuerda que sólo tenemos hasta el solsticio de invierno. Si lo que dice la leyenda es cierto, estaremos en problemas una vez que Afrodita despierte en su totalidad.

Lo que ha dicho ella, altera a Hinata. Mira de reojo a la chica de largo cabello rubio platinado, tan liso y suelto que pareciera tener estricto cuidado; a su vez, unos rasgados, pero profundos ojos azules, semejantes al azul del lago a pocos kilómetros de ahí; a diferencia de Temari, ella viste una falda larga de color morado y calza unas sandalias desgastadas; la parte superior de su cuerpo está desnuda en su totalidad y solamente cubre sus pechos con dos largos mechones de cabello; sus muñecas llevan un par de pulseras con unas cuantas cuencas de madera como adorno; y todos sus dedos llevan anillos hechos a base de joyas.

—Yo no permitiré que eso suceda, Ino —murmura Hinata con la cabeza gacha—. No permitiré que a ustedes les suceda lago por culpa de Sakura.

Ambas rubias se miran complacidas. El tono que ha empleado Hinata y la manera en que nombró a Afrodita –refiriéndose como Sakura– incluso les da escalofríos; pueden intuir que el odio en ella se incrementa con el paso de los días y pronto será difícil ocultarlo. Sin embargo, deben actuar con suma precaución, antes de que los siete demonios y arcángeles comiencen a sospechar.

El tiempo transcurre rápidamente. Apenas están en el inicio del otoño y francamente no tienen muchos movimientos preparados para su jugada maestra. Hasta ahora, Hinata ha hecho un buen trabajo en alejar a Sakura de la sociedad –pese a que la manera de hacerlo no fue la correcta– y ahora, únicamente debe alejarla de sus inesperados guardaespaldas. Un trabajo sencillo, teniendo en cuenta que Sakura tiene una confianza ciega en Hinata e iría a cualquier parte del mundo si ella se lo pidiera.

Empero, cuando Hinata levanta la cabeza hacia ellas, se sienten extrañas. Aquella mirada no es una que destile odio, sino todo lo contrario. Los ojos perlados de la morena brillan mucho, pero no es con ningún sentimiento repulsivo hacia la situación. Temari lo presiente, Ino sospecha. El brillo en los ojos de Hinata está acompañado con miedo, pero, ¿miedo por qué?

—Hinata, eres nuestra hermana —recuerda Ino, mientras coloca su mano sobre el hombro de la morena—. Nosotras haremos lo que sea por ti. Si para ti es difícil ver a la cara a esa tal Sakura, no tienes porqué-

—¿A qué viene todo esto, Euríale[1]?

Es ahí donde no hay lugar para indirectas. Hinata sabe perfectamente que sus hermanas no confían en ella y para ser sincera, ni siquiera ella misma está segura de sus propias capacidades y lo que pueda llegar a hacer. Odia a Afrodita, al igual que a todos los dioses del Olimpo; sin embargo, Sakura es diferente en todo sentido. Sakura posee un cuerpo humano, con capacidad de razonamiento humano y sentimientos que no concuerdan con una diosa; la trata como a una hermana y ella está segura de que incluso daría su vida por protegerla.

—A que, si tú no eres capaz de asesinar a Afrodita con tus propias manos, lo haremos nosotras.

Ya no hay palabras de apoyo ni tampoco tactos amables. Ambas rubias ahora la miran cual depredadoras al asecho, dispuestas a saltar hacia su yugular en cualquier momento. Hinata tiene en cuenta su objetivo principal en ese momento: asesinar a Sakura y destruir por completo el alma de Afrodita; de lo contrario –y si alguno de los dioses del Olimpo se entera de sus planes–, tanto ella como sus hermanas se verán envueltas en problemas más grandes. No puede flaquear, Sakura no existe en su corazón y Afrodita tiene su odio… Ambas son una misma.

—No. Yo la mataré —finalmente habla con determinación—. No perdonaré a esa maldita por lo que me hizo… Ni a ella, ni a esos dos desgraciados de Atenea y Poseidon.

Ino y Temari sonríen de lado. Ambas tienen confianza en su hermana menor y por lo tanto, la muerte de Sakura será segura. Mientras Hinata continúe con el odio dentro de ella, no tienen porqué preocuparse.

—Ponemos nuestra vida entre tus manos, Medusa[2] —Temari le brinda palabras de apoyo—. No nos falles.

—No lo haré, Esteno[3] —Hinata toma rumbo hacia la mansión. Seguramente la están buscando—. Antes del solsticio de invierno, Sakura estará muerta.

 **—Continuará—**

 _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto All Rights Reserved_

 _Sweet Sacrifice 2017 © Hanny Bell_

 _[Marzo 20, 2018]_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 **[1] Euríale** es una de las tres gorgonas (la mayor) y representa la virtud de la universalidad. A diferencia de Medusa, ella es inmortal. Al igual que sus hermanas, Euríale poseía sangre con virtudes curativas, pero sólo si era extraída del lado derecho, pues de lo contrario su sangre se convertía en un veneno letal e instantáneo. Es representada por Ino.

 **[2] Medusa** era un monstruo ctónico femenino (gorgona), que convertía en piedra a aquellos que la miraban fijamente a los ojos. La menor de las gorgonas y la única nacida hermosa y mortal. Es representada por Hinata.

 **[3] Esteno** era una de las tres gorgonas y era caracterizada por su enorme fuerza. Junto a Euríale, era inmortal. La sangre misma de **Esteno** posee las cualidades de dar la vida (si era obtenida del costado derecho) o la muerte (si era obtenida del costado izquierdo). Y a diferencia de sus hermanas, ella era la gorgona más independiente y salvaje, siendo la que más muertes a los humanos provocaba. Es representada por Temari.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Notas:**

→Uff, esta vez creo que los hice esperar más de lo que creía. Ni me había dado cuenta de que pasó tanto tiempo desde que actualice esto por última vez... ¡Casi seis meses! Mil disculpas.

→Juro que la narración omnipresente es lo más difícil que he narrado. Si hay algún error de redacción o la lectura se torna algo confusa, perdonen.

→Quiero agradecer, como ya es costumbre, a todos sus **favs, follows, author fav** y a sus hermosos **reviews.** Menciones honoríficas para **Rouge L'eto, Antotis, Jess07, kazuyaryo, Aura117, Lulytaaaaa, Blossom Komatsu, Marishka16** y **Seishes.**

 **Respuestas a Guest:**

 **Seishes:** Gracias por leer y comentar el capítulo anterior. El SasuSaku vendrá en el próximo capítulo. Espero que sigas leyendo y que te haya gustado este capítulo. Besos.

 **Lulytaaaaa:** Jajaja amé tu seudónimo, en serio. Y me da muchísimo gusto que te haya gustado el rumbo de la historia. Sé que tardé un poco, pero me alegraría que siguieras leyendo. Besos.

 **Aura117:** Perdona por haber tardado mucho con este capítulo. A veces la inspiración me falla mucho y como esta historia es mi segunda favorita hasta ahora, quiero que quede bien. Espero que te haya gustado esta pequeña escena ItaSaku y también que esperes el próximo capítulo, porque habrá SasuSaku. Lo he decidido. Y en cuanto a Hinata, sólo te puedo decir que tu duda está aclarada, ella es Medusa jajaja. Sobre Zeus y Ares también te digo que ambos son hombres, pero a ellos los introduciré más adelante. Por ahora sólo tendremos a los ya mencionados. Besos.

 **Jess07:** Wow, nunca había conocido a alguien que le gustara Zetsu, pero es increíble. Me da gusto que estés satisfecha con el resultado de la encuesta y sobre Hinata, espero que hayas resuelto tus dudas una vez descubierto que es Medusa (¿Lo intuías?). Y acerca de lo que traman los demonios y arcángeles, ojalá te hayas dado una idea en este capítulo. Jajaja también de una vez te digo que Zeus y Ares aparecerán más adelante, por ahora no pienso hacer nada más que menciones sobre ellos. Besos.

¡Wow! Amo los rws largos, en serio.

(El resto los respondo por MP, como de costumbre)

→Quiero dejar claro también que, aunque haya muchas menciones sobre nuevos personajes (como Atenea, Ares, Zeus, etc.), no pienso introducirlos hasta más adelante, cuando culmine este primer arco o cuando esté cerca de terminar (más o menos otros ocho capítulos).

→Y ya por último, la semana que entra estaré de vacaciones (¡Por fin, maldita sea!) así que pienso meterme de lleno en (por lo menos) dos de mis historias. Para los que siguen otros de mis fics, **¿Cuál quieren que sea el siguiente en actualizar?** Estoy abierta a peticiones.

→¿Y les gustó? Ya saben que pueden acudir a la caja de comentarios ahí abajo 👇👇 y decirme en qué debo mejorar o dedicarme sus bonitas palabras de aliento. Ya saben que yo siempre trataré de responder a todos ustedes. ❤

• ¡Gracias por leer! •


End file.
